The Legend of Zelda:Shadow of Link
by Sage of Light
Summary: *CHAPTER 21 UP* A new evil has fallen upon the land,who's power exceeds that of the goddeses.Can the legendary Hero of Time save the universe,or is already too late?
1. The Last Ingredient

-CHAPTER 1:The Last Ingredient-  
Ganondorf,leader of the Gerudo theives.He is one of darkness and trechery.One who seeks nothing less than world domination or sometimes world destruction.He is the ruler of a band of Gerudo theives,who steals without conscience.Some may not be as dark hearted as Ganondorf himself,but they are loyal followers never-the-less.They will do anything for their leader,even things that they themselves think is morally wrong.  
However no matter what plot or scheme he concocts,it is always foiled by one boy.A righteous young man with a heart of gold.One who will save his country Hyrule,or the entire world from utter disaster at any cost.He is guided by his truthfullness,and his truthfullness usually guides him to do the right thing.He is a born Kokiri boy who was revealed to actually be a Hylian.A warrior Hylian.It's amazing how a simple boy could do so much for world,and not even show a hint of doubt when it comes to the task.This boy is of course,the Hylian warrior Link.Sometimes refered to as "The Hero of Time".  
Ganondorf detests Link,which is because of the fact that Link of course is always foiling his vile plots.But it may all end today.The fatefull day,when a new being will be created.An evil being of grand destruction.One who is powerful beyond belief,and has the darkest presence in Hyrule,if not the world.One that makes Ganondorf seem like a small spec.He will later have a name which strikes terror in the hearts of millions,but as of now he is simply refered to as "Test#001".  
It has been eleven years since Link had his adventure in time.He is now the best warrior guardian in all of Hyrule.One of the highest ranking knights in the entire kingdom.He is a strong blooded twenty-eight year old with a wife and daughter.Exica,her wife,and Saria her daughter.They live in a house west of Hyrule Castle Town.Somewhere near the edges of Hyrule Field.Link has some friends,his best friend is Twiggy Pine.Twiggy is a stronger than average deku scrub who could evenly match any human,goron,or zora in a combat situation.  
Today our story begins near Gerudo Valley,where the evil Ganondorf is riding his dark horse to a strange forbidden swamp near the outer ridge of Hyrule.It is near Kokiri Village,somewhere between the Sacred Forest Meadow and Termina.He's doing this to seek out an old witch who lives in the swamp,for she may have the last ingredient he needs to complete "Test#001".In order to do this though they must pass through the Lost Woods,which can only be reached through the Kokiri Village.But the village is shielded by a barrier of good,which Ganondorf cannot penetrate.They must somehow find an alternate route.  
"Bermet,give me my map"!Bellowed Ganondorf to his assistant."Yes oh mighty one".Bermet is what you would call a stooge.He is a small humpbacked burnette with long shimering hair.He has a large I.Q,but tends to let out more of an idioutic persona."Let's see,according to this map there are no officialized routes to the Lost Woods,but we could get there by cutting our way through Burnaldi Forest".Said Ganondorf."Oh but sir,that would mean(gulp)crossing Werzlonian territory",said Bermet.You see,Werzlonia is Hyrule's neighbooring country to the south.Werzlonia is a country full of Lizolfos,a violent war like reptile people.They've been in and out of war with Hyrule for centuries,and if any Hyrulian citizen were to even set foot in Wezlonia,the consequences would be dire."Foolish freak,like some aggresive gekkos could stop me.They are weak foolhearted cowards!"Said Ganondorf.  
Contrary to Bermet's advice,Ganondorf decided to pass through Burnaldi Forest anyway.But not before being stoped by a Lizolafian gang."Hiss,Quack,Qua,Quack"!Said the lizolafo who appeared to be the leader."What is this scaly green puke saying Burmet"?Asked Ganondorf."Ahem,uh,he dosen't appear to like you sire.He said some um,pretty harsh things".Said Bermet."How dare he speak to the great Ganondorf in such a manner!?Tell them they have five seconds to get out of my site or else"!Said Ganondorf."Ahem,Quack,hiss,quack,quackers,hissa".Said Burmet."Hiss,qua,qua,qua,qua,gua HISSSSS!"Said the Lizolafo."It said or else what you um.......he insulted you sire".Said Burmet."Or else this you foolish lizard!!!!HAHAHAH!"Said Ganondorf.Suddenly Ganondorf started charging up a ball of energy,and it seemed as though the dense light of the forest was beggining to become even darker.This was making the Lizolafian gang a bit nervous,and some of them started running off to safety.The leader with his two closest disophiles,however,stood their ground.It was then that Ganondorf made a face of immpatient annoyance,and struck the ball at the three lizards.They were all left in a camatose state."Let's get going Bermet,i've had my fun but now it's time to get to those Lost Woods."  
After cutting their way through about a mile of srubs and bushes they finally reached the Lost Woods."This won't be easy master.The Lost Woods are very hard to navigate.If we get lost,we could very well starve to death before finding the way out".Said Burmet."That's a risk i'm willing to take Burmet.I need that ingredient potion.I need it badly".Just as Burmet predicted,it was extremely difficult to navigate.Twice they wound up in the Sacred Forest Meadow,and once they ended up near Termina Portal.Finally after about three hours they found their way to the forbidden swamp.The witch's hut was clear off in the distance,and both Burmet's donkey and Ganondorf's black horse were suffering from exhaustion.  
"Take a rest my horse,you deserved it".His horse was really the only thing that Ganondorf really felt pationate about.He loved that horse,but for some reason never bothered to name it.Sometimes he would refer to it as Blackie,but not often."So where in this filthy swamp can we find Wicha"?Asked Ganondorf."According to this map it is five degrees to the southeast".Replied Burmet."Good,then we're not very far now are we"?  
After about five minutes of trugging through the deep swamp,they finally reached Wicha the witch's hutboat.It looked like some sort of a floating cottage,but Burmet had not the time to gaze at the wonder,since Ganondorf was already knocking at the front door."Go away! I don't want any Deku nuts.I'll cast a spell on you!"Said Wicha."No it's me,Ganondorf."Said Ganondorf.Wicha then opened the door and gave Ganondorf a creepy smile."Oh it's you,my favorite nephew.Sorry,it's just i've been being bothered by an annoying deku salesman all day.Please,come in."  
"I'm here for your secret potion Aunt Wicha."Said Ganondorf."Oh yes,yes,the potion.Now I must warn you my dear Ganon,this potion is extremely strong.I highly reccomend not using it for any biological expirements".Replied Wicha."Aunt,there is no one stronger than I.My expirement will be a force to be reckoned with but I guarantee that I will have control over it".Said Ganondorf."Ok,if you say so.Oh and take this too.I made this special yellow potion just for you.It's will allow you to take the short way to Hyrule Field,through Kokiri Village."Said Wicha."Shall I destroy it?"Asked Ganondorf."If it makes you happy."Said Wicha.  
Ganondorf and Bermet traveled back to where their steads were resting and started off back to the Lost Woods.One turn led them to the Kokiri Village.There Ganondorf would totally destroy it,and the end of the Kokiri's would draw near.................


	2. End of the Kokiri

--CHAPTER 2:End of the Kokiri--  
"Attention people of Kokiri Village!"Ganondorf bellowed.All of the Kokiri looked up at the gerudo theif.It was extremely rare for visitors to pass through the village.Especially ones like this.He had the attention of everyone in the village,including the Great Deku Tree Sprout."Oh no!Could it be?I feel a presence of great evil in the village.I know of only one villian that has dark energy of that magnitude.But how in the world did that vile Ganon get into the village?"It felt terrible.The Deku sprout knew he hadn't enough power to even put up a fair fight.All he could do was send out one last telepathic message to all of the Kokiri villagers."Run!Run Kokiri!Run to the Lost Woods!The one who just entered the village is of pure evil!Run my children!Run!".  
There was a sudden panic in the village.All of the Kokiri children started running for the Lost Woods in an attempt to save their own lives.All in all though it proved futile."Oh you aren't escaping that easily my green little brats".Proclaimed Ganondorf.He started charging another energy ball,which he fired at the Lost Woods entrance.Suddenly,large boulders blocked the entrance to the Lost Woods.In a panic Kokiri started running to Hyrule Field,but sadly all who attempted to escape this way met their deaths when they put their first foot on Hyrulian soil.Some of them lived,but only because they were younger than the others.But even they were beggining side effects of aging as the youngest of them transformed into old men and women,looking to be in their seventies.There was no way they could get far enough away in time.It seemed hopeless.  
"Now it's time for you to die you pethetic Kokiris"!He then started charging another energy ball,but this one was directed at the panicing crowd.The Kokiris immediatly figured out what was happening and started disbanding and heading for the Great Deku Tree Sprout.Ganondorf quickly knew that he would now have to charge a bigger blast,since now they were scattered.This would take an energy blast capable of destroying the entire village.He started yelling loudly,as he poured more and more of his strength into the energy ball.It was charging and charging ,as the sky around the village turned black and the clouds above moved at an extremely fast rate.Then,when Ganondorf's eyes almost bulged out he released and the ball hit smack in the middle of town.It was followed by a giant flash of light and hurricane like winds.Then as sudden as it had happened,it stoped.  
What was once a prosperous village now lied in greyish ash.The plots where the huts once stood were now nothing more than chared debri.The blast went as far as the Deku Tree meadow.Both the Great Deku Tree Sprout and the ruins of the old Deku Tree were totally destroyed.Satisfied with his destruction,Ganondorf started back to Hyrule Field.But before he left,he saw a surviving Kokiri.The small Kokiri haulted,paralyzed in fear."You must be one tuff little punk huh kid"?Asked Ganondorf.He then slowly replied,"P-P-Please sir spare me! I'll do anything"!The child like person pleaded. "What's your name kid"?Asked Ganondorf."M-M-Mido sir".He said."Okay then,say goodbye Mido"!Then with the swift motion of his sword,he severed off Mido's head."Ha,ha,ha.That was fun.Come Bermet,let's go back to Gerudo Valley".Said Ganondorf."Yes sir,right away sir".  
Then Saria,the forest sage,awoke in a startled sweat."S,Somethings happened in the village!"She immediatly jumped out of her bed and started running to the village.When she got to the entrance it was blocked by boulders.She immediatly took care of it with one swift magic spell.She submerged from the boulder debri and looked around at the chared village."Oh my god,what happened"!?She ran into the middle of the village,and looked again at the smoked pieces of bark and the griny burnt up soil.She then saw what she thought was Mido.She started running twords him."Mido,Mido!What happened to the(gasp)"!She looked down and saw that it wasn't Mido,it was only his head."Oh dear goddess".  
An erie silence then blanketed the entire forest.The souls of the dead Kokiri breatherine were in the air.Saria was still in awe about the whole thing."Who could have done this"?She thought.She then knew the solution,the Great Deku Tree Sprout.If anyone would know what happened,he would.She immediatly started running to the Deku Tree Meadow.When she got there,she found the Sprout bruised,beaten,and dying."Saria,Saria is thoust you?Cometh here oh sage of the forest".Saria then timidly ran to the Deku Tree Sprout."I haven't much time Saria.It was Ganondorf who did this,it was he who destroyed the village.I still don't know how he got in,but he killed all of the Kokiri Saria!Except you of course.As I said before we haven't much time.All I can do is send a telepathic message to anyone you choose.Quickly Saria,who shall't recieve thy's message".Asked the Sprout."I can think of only one person who can help us my dear sprout.And I think you know who that is".Said Saria."Thou hast made an excellent choice Saria.Thy will send thoust's message". 


	3. Enter the Hero of Time

---CHAPTER 3:Enter the Hero of Time---  
Link was outside in Hyrule Field,playing with his daughter Saria."So what do you wanna do now Saria?"Asked Link."Let's ride Epona again daddy!"She instantanialy replied."Well okay,but you know this will be your 4th time today?"Said Link."It's fun to ride the horsey!"She said.Link then pulled out his Ocarina and was about to play Epona's Song when he had an epiphany."How about you play Epona's Song Saria"?Asked Link."Wow really?Can I?"Asked Saria."Sure,you remember the notes right"?Asked Link."Sure do!"Said Saria.Link then handed his daughter the blue Ocarina of Time,and she started playing.After she played Epona came running."Wow,it worked daddy".Him and his daughter jumped atop the horse and started riding around Hyrule field,when........  
"Link,Link,can you hear me?Good.You must go to Kokiri Village immediatley,I haven't the time explain,just please,hurry!"Link blinked a couple of times.He couldn't explain anything about it,but he had to follow the message,and his heart."Daddy what's wrong?You look sick or something".Asked Saria."I can't explain it right now Saria,just please go home right away".Link proclaimed in a highly serious manner."But I wanna ride Epona"!Saria barked.He didn't have the time to argue with her daughter,so he decided to take her along with him.When he got to the village,he was in utter disaray.The place in which he grew up,the place that held his earliest friends,now lay in a pile of ash.  
"What happened to the village daddy"?Asked Saria."I,I don't know Saria".Said Link."Link,i'm so glad you made it!"Link then turned around.It was Saria,the sage Saria."Everything's been destroyed Link!"Said Saria."Well I can sort of see that.Is the Deku Tree Sprout okay?"Asked Link.Saria then looked down at the ground."I'm sorry Link.Shortley after he sent the message he...............died".Said Saria sulkingly.Saria then looked up and saw a little girl clasping to Link."Excuse me Link but who's that"?Asked Saria."That's ahem,my uh,daughter".Saria frowned for a minute and then asked,"What's her name anyway"?  
"I named her after a great friend and inspiration in my life,her name's Saria".Said Link.The sage Saria then quickly blushed,but then started looking more serious."You probley want to know who did this huh?"Said Saria."It would help".Link replied."It was one of your old friends I believe.Ganon something".Said Saria."GANONDORF"!Link loudly proclaimed.  
There was once again a silence over the forest,but this time it didn't last long."Saria,my daughter,you need to stay here in the forest with Saria.I need to take care of something".Said Link."But I wanna........".She was then interupted by a serious and disgruntled look made by her father."Okay i'll stay here".Said Saria."Saria,look after her for me.I'm going to get Ganondorf,and this time he will not be spared".Link,still on Epona turned around and started galloping into Hyrule Field.He pushed Epona to the brink of her speed as he tried to reach Gerudo Valley.About five minutes later they were at the entrance of the dark canyon.  
Link then dismounted and pulled out his sword and shield.Luckily he wanted to teach daughter Saria how to use them,but her "class" so to speak was cut short by the Deku Tree Sprout's urgent message."He will not survive".Link muttered under his voice.He started running ,faster,and faster,and faster.He was determined to make this a short trip.He hurried into the Gerudo Fortress and quickly eliminated any and all of the cohorts that tried to stand in his way.He then finally made it to Ganon's Tower.  
"Finally! It's completed Burmet!Test#001 is complete"!Ganondorf bellowed in a brute manor."Yes sir,it is finished.Now all we have to do is wait for it to hatch".Said Burmet."How long shall that take Burmet"?Asked Ganondorf."Three to Four months my sire".Said Burmet."Blast!That's too long ,but I guess i'll have to wait it out though.All I really have left Burment is my power and my patience".  
Link climbed the staircase as fast as he could,until he finally found Ganondorf's position."Well sire if we.....".Burmet was cut in mid sentance when he heard the yell of a familiar voice."Stop"!Yelled Link."If I didn't know better I would say it was that golden haired doof again".Said Ganondorf."It is,and this time i'm here for keeps Ganon".Said Link."Well your cocky,that's for sure kid.I'd like to hear why your so determined if you don't mind".Said Ganondorf."You can attempt to inject your evil into purity and I will spare you,you can try and destroy all that is good and decent and I will spare you.You can even fiddle in my personal affairs and I still will spare you.But you have crossed the line this time,murdering my bretherine and killing all I hold dear.This time we fight to the death Ganon".Said Link."Ha,brilliant speech kid,if you keep that up perhaps you can kill me from boredom".Said Ganondorf."Shush,battle or not.I'll kill you anyway,I just want you to choose weither or not you die with dignity".Said Link."Okay then.I suppose i'll battle,but keep in mind that you have no chance of winning the   
ultimate fight"........................


	4. Ganondorf's End

----CHAPTER 4:Ganondorf's End----  
Link didn't even try to figure out what Ganondorf meant by that.Link was too engulfed in his own rage to think about anything else.He drew out his sword and got into a fighting stance.Link seemed ancious to battle,now."Heh,heh,heh,you aren't as smart as I first thought are you kid"?Asked Ganondorf."What are you talking about"?Asked Link."If you try winning this battle with brute strength you will lose,especially since I am physically stronger than you are.Stradegy is the key my dimwitted Hylian".Said Ganondorf.Link realized that Ganondorf wasn't going to take this seriously.At that moment Link made a pivotal decision.  
It's now or never at this point.Never had such a great opportunity arisen.For some reason Ganondorf was totally distracted from the seriousness and fear of his challenge.Link had to do it,and he had to do it now."AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!".Link yelled in a mad mindframe."Huh?No what are you doing!?No!!!!".Ganondorf yelled in a terrified manor.At that pivotal moment,in that split second,the clouds of dark energy over Gerudo Valley would come to an end.For Ganondorf had been severed in half.Blood was pouring from the evil one's mouth.He was gasping as it became harder and harder to keep himself alive."(cough,cough)It's(cough)not over yet boy".Ganondorf said as he took his last breath.  
Ganondorf had finally been silenced.His reign of terror finally over.Burmet stood up,and stared at his former king."You,you killed him".Said Burmet.Link didn't stick around for long.He put his sword away,and went out the door.Finally,the villian which had plauged Link for most of his life was put to rest.Link would no longer have to deal with his plots and schemes,and his evil presence would no longer infect the land of Hyrule.And his band of Gerudo theives would no longer steal from the innocent citizens of Hyrule.Link climbed atop his horse,and headed back to the Kokiri Village.  
"I'm here to pick up my daughter Saria".Said Link."Just a minute,she's playing in the Sacred Forest Meadow".Said Saria.Saria headed into the Lost Woods and within a couple of minutes emerged with Link's daughter."Thanks again Saria.I couldn't of done it without you".Said Link.There was no reply,just a blank stare.The Kokiri sage looked even more serious than before."Link,I know you think it's over,but it isn't".Said Saria."Wha,what do you mean?Ganondorf's dead,how could it not be over"?Asked Link."I don't know Link,all I can feel is that this little episode has not been put to a conclusion.It get's hazy from there".Saria replied."Can we go home now daddy"?Saria interupted in an overly-rude manner."Sure pumpkin,climb on.Let's go home".Said Link.............................  
They got home just in time for dinner.It looked like they were going to have mashed potatoes for dinner again,which neither Link or Saria contested.They both loved the stuff,except Exica who dosen't love it but will eat it when the need or crave implies."So Saria,how was your day".Asked Exica."I got to play in a burnt village"!Said Saria."Saria!Your manners".Said Link."Sorry daddy".Said Saria."How was your day honey"?Asked Exica."I,I'd rather not.I'd rather not talk about it".Link said emotionally.It was a pretty quite night.They ate dinner,Link did some routine training ,Saria did her homework,and they all went to bed.That night Link had a dream,a very provocitive and disturbing dream.  
"Link,it is me,the sage of light".Said the sage.Link opened his eyes,he was back in the Sacred Realm that he had visited in his younger days.The same realm he ventured into when he had started his adventure through time.He recognized the sage right away."You have grown much Hero of Time,but you still have much growing yet to do.Earlier today I believe you beat the vile Ganondorf once and for all,but many a source told you that it not be over.I shall explain to you why oh Hero of Time".Said the sage  
"For you see,mere hours before Ganondorf was taken from the living ,he created something.Something evil.Something which makes Ganondorf's power seem like a mere spec.He created this vile fiend before his death.As powerfull as Ganondorf was,this new being is much,much stronger.You will see this creature emerge into the physical world in a short three months.I cannot explain any more about this,as most you must figure that out on your own.All I can tell you Hero of Time is that in the short time before this happens you must train.Train like you have never trained before.For you see,right now you have no chance against this vile fiend,but if you decide to train,then you might actually have a smidgen of a chance.The choice is yours and yours alone Hero of Time.Do the right thing".Said the sage.


	5. The Zora Mission

-----CHAPTER 5:The Zora Mission-----  
Link awoke the next day in a startled sweat.The sage of light had reached out to him through a dream.Link quickly suited up and ran out to Hyrule field.He was going to spend the entire morning training ,figuring that Exica could send Saria to school by herself.Before Link could start training however,a messanger stoped by."Message for Link from her majesty Princess Zelda.Do you accept"?Asked the mailman."Why yes".Said Link."Important assignment for you,stop.Come to the castle right away,stop.Sincerely,Princess Zelda,stop".Read the mailman.Link quickly called Epona,and rode to Hyrule Castle.  
"What's wrong Link,you look like you ate stale bread for breakfast".Asked one of the guards."I'm fine,don't worry.Can you let me through though,Princess Zelda wanted to see me".Said Link."Just a minute,i'll open the gate".Said the guard.The gate opened,and link started running twords the castle.As he walked into the princess' chambers,she seemed more worried and nervous than usual.Link humbley approached."What is it you have called me for your majesty"?Asked Link."Hello Link,I have a mission for you that......",Zelda began to trail off a bit.She obviously looked upset,so Link decided to ask her about what was wrong."Excuse me princess,but you seem uneasy.Is there a problem",Link asked politely."I,I had a terrible nightmare last night.I,I think it might have something to do with the fate of Hyrule.I envisioned that the world had become a dark and evil place.And I could then see the root of it.At first,it appeared to be you.But when I took a closer look it seemed to have an evil ora.Then you stepped in and started fighting with it.It was like you were battling a mirror image of yourself.It scared me".Said Zelda.Link thought for a moment.Could this some how be connected to the dark one who would emerge in three months?  
"Unfortunitly that is not why I have brought you here today.You see lately Zora's Domain has been very quiet lately,for the past month or so actually.Then we suddenly got an urgent message from a Zoranian civilian yesterday.He told us that Zora's Domain had been taken hostage by an evil Zora terrorist by the name of Sagoen.We then lost contact with the Zora.Link,we fear much for the safety of our Zora-Hyrulian citizens.That's why it will be you mission to infiltrate Zora's Domain and stop this Sageon from further jeoprodizing the lives of those Zoras.Although as good as you are,you will require assistance.That's why the Deku warrior Twiggy Pine will join you on your quest.May the power of the triforce be with you Link.You are now dismissed.Oh and,you may want to stock up in the War Room before you leave".Said Zelda.  
Link headed down to the war room.Although it's main purpose was stradegy in Hyrulian war times,it also was where all of the warrior's equipment was kept.There he kept all of his adventuring items.He always had to think before choosing what to bring ,because he couldn't bring everything obviously.His fairy bow was the obvious choice,then some bombs and the Lens of Truth.He also wanted to bring some fire,ice,and light arrows just in case.His sword and shield were usually the hardest to choose.He had four types of swords and two types of sheilds so it was always pretty antogonizing to pick.He finally decided on the Helix Sword which he got from his feirce deity mask long ago,and a Mirror Shield.He also decided to bring his Zora Mask,just in case.  
Link then went over to the warrior shop next door to the castle.The warrior shop is a shop that was directly connected to the Hyrulian government,and since it was an outpost for warrior's ammo they usually sold goods at a very low price."I'm here to stock up Barns".Said Link."Whad'ya need laddie"?Said Barns the shopkeeper."Fourty arrows,ten bombs,and a couple of bottled fairies".Said Link."Alrighty mate,that comes to a total of fourty rupees".Said Barns.Link pulled out his Giant's Wallet and took out the money."Oh and Link,before you go chasin' dingos can I tell you somethin"?Asked Barns."Sure".Said Link."I got this Zora mate who runs a shin-dig in Zora's Domain.Tell em' that ol' Barney sent ya and i'm sure he'll give you a discount mate".Said Barns."I'll remember that Barns".Said Link.  
Link decided to head home first before starting another one of his adventures.After all,it was pretty rude of him to just leave before telling Exica or Saria.He saddled up onto Epona and galloped back to his cottage near Hyrule Castle.When he got there he was greeted by one of Exica's "where have you been"?,kind of disgruntled looks."Sorry Exica,I was summoned by Princess Zelda".Said Link.Exica then eased up a bit."What is it this time Link"?Asked Exica."I can't really say much,except it's part of this big problem that's going on in Zora's Domain right now".Said Link.Exica grinned."So will you be doing this all alone all powerfull Hero of Time"?Asked Exica.Link smirked at Exica."Well actually Twiggy's assigned to it too honey".Said Link."Well be careful,I don't want you getting into any trouble".Said Exica.Exica then gave Link a kiss,and with that he was on his way to Zora's Domain.


	6. The Imprisonment

------CHAPTER 6:The Imprisonment------  
Twiggy met Link outside of his house.He was on his horse,Galup."Are you ready to go Link"?Asked Twiggy."Yeah just a minute.Let me get Epona".Link then played Epona's song and the two were on their way.Hyrule Field seemed pretty active today,a lot more people were around today.Just as well though.It might have something to do with the Mario fan club convention in town,or maybe just people coming out because of it being a nice day."Man,that Mario convention or whatever sure has gotten Hyrule Castle Town overcrowded".Said Twiggy."I noticed that on the way to the Castle".Said Link."Yeah,I mean who would of known that a fat plumber could of spawned into such a franchise".Said Twiggy.Twiggy was notorious for being a person of humor.It seems he could always make someone laugh.Even Link.  
"Heads up,it's the three stooges".Said Twiggy.Link looked over.It appeared that 3 Zora guards were blocking the entrance to Zora's Domain."I better put on my Zora Mask".Said Link.Link climbed off his horse and went to the three guards.Quickly putting on his Zora Mask as he strided."Who are you?"One of them sniveled."Hi,my name is Link.I've been on vacation in Lake Hylia for the past couple of weeks.What's going on?Is everything alright in Zora's Domain"?Asked Link."(chuckle)Yeah,heh,everything's fine.Why don't you just pass on through".Said one of the guards.Link got in fine,but it seemed Twiggy would have to take a more "direct" aproach.  
"Hey buddy!Sorry but no Scrubs!Only Zoras can pass into Zora's Domain".Said a Zora guard."I'm sorry,the guy who just walked in is a friend of mine......".He was then cut off by another guard."Hey,you heard him.No Scrubs!It dosen't matter if the Zora who just passed was your own brother".Said the guard."Well in that case,SAY HELLO TO MY LIL' FRIEND"!Said Twiggy.Twiggy took out a couple of Deku nuts and threw them as the Zora guards.They passed out and Twiggy dismounted his horse.He was going to walk the rest of the way.He then took out his Communication Fairy.  
"Hey Link,time to take out your comm fairy"! Said Twiggy.Link took it out and started feeding back."This isn't going to be as easy as we thought Twiggy.There are several guards near the waterfall entrance,and the land bridge that usually takes you up there is gone". Said Link."Hmmmm,well you still have your hookshot right"?Asked Twiggy."Well yeah but what good is it without a feasible target"?Asked Link."Don't worry,got you covered on that one.I know this Scarecrow dude who can help you with that.Now all we have to worry about are the guards".Said Twiggy."Oh a couple of Ice Arrows can take them down for a couple of seconds".Said Link.Link took out and arrow and sprinkled it with Icey dust,then he fired it at the Zora guards.It would melt in a couple of seconds so they had to work fast."Quick,how do I summon the Scarecrow"?Asked Link."Take out you Ocarina and play it like this;C-RIGHT,C-DOWN,C-LEFT,C-RIGHT,C-DOWN,C-LEFT".Said Twiggy."That's fairly simple isn't it Twig"?Asked Link."Yeah well I like to keep things simple".Said Twiggy."Yowza!What cool cat summoned me to be the target of a hip-hookshot"?Asked the Scarecrow."I did".Said Link."Well hurry up dude,i'm missin' a far out partay because of your tubular tunes".Said the Scarecrow.Link took out his hookshot and aimed it at the Scarecrow.It pulled him up onto the ledge and Link then entered Zora's Domain.  
Link quickly put his Zora Mask back on.He then started getting a message from Twiggy."Looks like i'm gonna be the outside cover huh Link"?Asked Twiggy."I suppose unless you've found some other way in".Said Link."Nope,that scarecrow thing was the only way in,and I don't have a hookshot.I'm sorry but all I can do now is give you ground cover".Said Twiggy."That's okay,I think I can handle this good.If anything happens i'll call,and vice-versa alright"?Asked Link."Sure buddy,just be careful,I heard that the Zora dude your after is one mean fella".Said Twiggy.Link looked all over Zora's Domain.It felt empty,very empty.Link got the same kind of feeling that he had when Zora's Domain was a giant block of ice.Something had happened to the Zoras,something that a simple terrorist could never do.Sageon was no normal Zora criminal.  
Link's deep thought pattern was then interupted by a Zora guard."Hey you!How'd you escape the imprisonment chamber"!?Said the guard.Link had been trained not to respond in situations like these.Link was trapped,the guard was violently weilding a sharp metal stick in front of him.Link had no choice but to stick his hands up and have the guard escort him to whatever the imprisonment chamber was."I've been captured Twig".Said Link."Hmmmm,is that so Mr. all tuff Hero of Time"?Asked Twiggy."This isn't funny Twiggy.I'm going to let the guard take me to where the other Zoras are being held.That way I can better asess the situation".Said Link."Sounds like a good plan.Oh no,I gotta go.It looks like those Zora guards woke up,and they don't look too happy".Said Twiggy."Wait!Are you sure you can handle all six at once"?Asked Link."Can birds fly"?Asked Twiggy jokingly.  
Ultimately the guard led Link into Jabu Jabu's Fountain.But where he went next was a wierd suprise."Get in there"!Yelled the guard."Huh?You want me to go inside Jabu Jabu"?Asked Link.The guard leered at Link disgustedly."Of course you dumbass!Now get in there you scum"!Link was poked into the giant beast.It looked familiar,in a grossly nastaligic kind of way.He looked over and saw the other Zoras.Unlike him they were tied up.It didn't really make a difference though,Link was stuck in there never-the-less."Shhhhh.Listen everybody,i'm here to help you".Said Link.


	7. Dark Villiany

-------CHAPTER 7:Dark Villiany-------  
"Listen up,i've been sent from from Hyrule castle,i'm a Warrior Agent.My mission is to save you people".Said Link."Now I must know what happened to Zora's Domain,and what role does this Sageon character play into it"?Asked Link.A Zora father then stepped forward."Sageon is the leader of a Dark Zoranian cult.It all started when one day when Sageon and his supposed missionaries came to Zora's Domain.He set up a little camp and started preaching in the middle of town the next day.No one liked his radical ideas,so he got mad and left Zora's Domain.An hour later he came back with over a hundred of his footsoilders.He then proclaimed loudly that if we didn't change to his faith that he would kill us all.Some of the cowardly swore allegiance to him,but the rest of us were imprisoned inside Lord Jabu-Jabu.Now he's holding us hostage".Said the Zora."Sounds like a real nutjob".Said Link."Actually he's suprisingly down to earth,at least when it comes to other matters".Said the Zora.  
"So what are we going to do"?Asked a Zora mother he was holding her recently hatched baby."I'm not exactly sure yet.To tell you the truth the mission hasn't really,um,gone as planned".Said Link."Oh".Said the Zora mother."But I do have a plan.Is there any time where we might have a window of escape?Any time at all"?Asked Link."They come and feed us every day at 2:30 p.m".Said an anonoymous Zora from the crowd."Great,I can work with that.Listen carefully everyone,when they come to feed us,I need you people to make a quick escape.I'll distract the guards".Said Link.  
That day,when feeding time came,the Zora prisoners made their escape while Link knocked the guard unconcious with some plasma blasts from his Helix sword.However it wasn't done yet,it had just begun.Link made a last minute message to the Zora people to escape to Zora River."Twiggy!Here's the info.I've saved all of the Zora citizens and I need you to help them in their escape"! Said Link."Okay,but I want you to know it won't be easy.The number of soldiers out here has nearly doubled".Said Twiggy.Now that the hostage crisis was taken care of,it was time to meet this Sageon character.Link guickly put his Zora mask back on and headed into the King's chambers.  
"Where are the King and the Princess Sageon"!? Demanded Link."Well,well,well,if it isn't the famous Hero of Time in our little neighboorhood".Said Sageon."And um,could you take that silly mask off.It makes you look funny".Said Sageon.Link was suprised and shocked.How did Sageon know that he wasn't really a Zora,and how did he know that he was Link,the Hero of Time?Link hadn't the time to ask."If I must i'll take the mask off".Said Link.Link then turned back into his original human form."Listen you,I have no time to play games with you.I'm a very busy man if you didn't notice".Said Sageon."Listen here you,I didn't come here to listen to your sarcasm.I'm here to save Zora's Domain,from you apperantly".Said Link."Oh what did I do Link.Try and bring radical ideas to a land unable to accept it"?Asked Sageon."That's one thing Sageon,but jeoparidizing lives is another.You don't take an entire city hostage because of bad critism".Said Link."Wow,you really are smart aren't you boy"?Said Sageon.Link was tiring of Sageon's constant smart-alics.Link was going to ask again."We can still do this the easy way Sageon,where's Ruto and the King"?Asked Link."I'll tell you nothing".Said Sageon.  
"I thought you'd be reluctant like this,so i'll give you one more chance".Said Link.Link then pulled out his Helix Sword and positioned it hairline close to Sageon's neck."Where is Ruto and the King"?Asked Link.Sageon then stood up and looked at Link.He looked absolutely evil,like an ungodly creation.His eyes then turned violently red,radiating light as if two small suns operated inside his head.He then started talking in a gothicly low voice."Leave this place and your soul will be spared"!Said Sageon.Link then realized that Sageon was something much more powerful than a mere terrorist.He was consintrated pure evil."I will not leave this place until you are no longer here"!Said Link."Then prepare to die mere mortal"!Said Sageon.Then as if his skin was braking in to pieces,black light started flowing from different broken skin patches on his body.It was spreading like wildfire on his body.And as it was happening he started yelling ,louder,and louder.Then as if he just self-exploded,all of his skin blew off in a blast of evil energy."Like you too I have also been hiding behind a mask.My mask however was to hide the evil darkness and power that flowed inside me.Now however I shall show you the true nature of my power.HAHAHAH"!Said Sageon.  
Link once again took out his sword.What was once a mere terrorist now look like a gigantic monster filled with evil and darkness.Then Link looked up.Then entire Cavern known as Zora's Domain was shaking in a monsterous unearthly earthquake.Plates of ground started popping out of their place sinking into the earth itself.Zora's Domain was about to explode!Link knew what he had to do,it was time to go back to Zora's Fountain,or he would become one of Sageon's victims.Link climbed back out to where Jabu Jabu lay and watched as Zora's Domain sunk into the Earth's Core.It looked as though Sageon may also be done with,but Link knew from experience only to trust his feelings and not physical appearinces.Sure enough a monster as big as the hole left by Zora's Domain struck up from the earth.It was Sageon.  
Link pulled out his sword as he cautiously walked up to the monstrocity.With one violent poke Sageon was alerted of Link's presence."You!You will die now"!Said Sageon.Sageon then started banging his pointed fists onto the ground,shaking it every time he strook.However he couldn't hit Link,for he was manuevering too quickly for Sageon to just grab him.That's when Sageon grabbed the whale Jabu-Jabu and started squeezing it.As big as Jabu-Jabu was,Jabu-Jabu was a common fish compared to Sageon's present size."I will kill this guardian whale,if you do not leave this place"!Yelled Sageon.Jabu-Jabu then looked down at Link with it's large bulging like eyes,and Link immediatly knew what Jabu-Jabu was trying to tell him,and Link was wondering why he hadn't thought of it before.Link then pulled out his bow and arrow.  
"Spirits of Light,engulf thoust arrow head"!Said Link."No!Not the!Stop this at once"!Yelled Sageon.It was just as Sageon feared,Link was arming a Light arrow.That type of magical arrow could stop Sageon reletivley easily.It was too late to stop the first shot,so Sageon could only hope that he could stop Link before he would start arming a second Light arrow.Then,in the blink of an eye an arrow full of rightchous energy went curreining twords Sageon.It hurt him with great force."You will not get away with this that easily you stupid elf"!At that moment that word kept repeating in Link's head.Elf....Elf....Elf....Elf.It brought him memories of his days as a Kokiri child,and how it was totally destroyed by the evil Ganondorf.Memories of the Great Deku Tree,Saria,Mido,and the Sprout,with whom's life was shortened by the wicked Ganondorf.Then that word started flashing in a repeditorive manner in Link's mind.Ganondorf....Ganondorf....Ganondorf....Ganondorf."AHHHHHHHHHH"!Said Link a terrible rage.Link then started firing arrows faster than you could see,almost an arrow a second he was going.However Light arrows had to be fired when the soul was calm and relaxed,not when the soul was feiry with anger.Because of that Link's arrows had little or no effect on Sageon.Sageon then began to laugh.  
"Ha,ha,ha!Rage filled elf!How pethetic!Mwa,ha,ha"!Said Sageon.Link then realized what he had done.How stupid of him to get caught up in his emotions while a task of paramount importance was right at hand.This fight with Sageon could determine the fate of Zora's Domain,if not Hyrule.Link tried to pull out another arrow but,to his terror,his quiver was empty of arrows.He had used all of them up while in his blind rage.Link didn't know what to do,without the light arrow this fight would be a lot harder,if not impossible.Link looked up at the once mighty Jabu-Jabu,now being squeezed like a trout in Sageon's powerfull hands.Jabu-Jabu looked down at Link.It was as if Jabu-Jabu actualy spoke to Link at that moment,even though impossible.But Link did hear something from somewhere.Use the sword and aim at light.You then be able to stop evil.That's all he heard,but it explained itself fluently.  
Link took out his sword and did something rather strange.He loaded it into his bow,and fired it directly at the sun as if it were an arrow.What would happen next Link didn't know,but he waited for something to happen.Something......good.Link then saw a sword float down from the sky.It didn't fall,it floated like a leaf would to the ground.It circled Link for a few moments,and then struck into the earth with a mighty force.Link picked it up.It glowed with a florecent white light,as if to say,beat him with this.It looked amazing.The handled shaped like the legendary triforce,with an hand strap on the back for holding.The blade was as long as the Helix Sword,and the tip was as sharp as tuned razors.Link picked it up,and analyzed that the triforce was a mere illusion.It had a regular handle,which you obviously couldn't see,but it was there.But now was no time to just stare at his new sword,it was time to fight.  
"What's that blade you hold in your hands?Please,like I can be destroyed by a mere sword.Maybe you aren't as smart as I thought Hero of Time".Said Sageon.Sageon then lifted his arm and smashed his fist down on Link.But before his fist could reach Link's body,he stabbed his own fist into the sword."ARGGGGGGGGGH!Why does it hurt so much!!!ARGGGGGGGH"!Said Sageon."IT'S JUST A STUPID SWORD,ARGGGGGGGGGGH"!!!!!Said Sageon.Link then realized that it was no ordinary sword he was holding ,it was one that could destroy evil ones with as much power as Sageon."You are done for Sageon"!Said Link."No,no,you can't do this to me!I am Sage,ARGGGGGGGGH"!!!!!Said Sageon.Link then stabbed Sageon with the sword,and Sageon started coughing up green residue.All of his body parts started burning with a crisp blue fire.And then,in a wild earthquake,he blew to pieces,sending Link about one hundred yards away.Jabu-Jabu wasn't so lucky,but he was already dead.His last whim was sending Link the message about the sword.Also coming out of the explosion was Princess Ruto and King Zora.It appeared that Sageon must of somehow eaten them.Before he could get up,Link fell backward again and passed out.  
"Link,Link are you awake?It is me,the Sage of Light again.You are back in the Sacred Realm,or at least in dream form.I have very important things to tell you Hero of Time,so please listen carefully".Said the sage."Wait dear sage.Let me get my head together here.Now,I thought you said the dark being was coming in three months,but I just sleighed it and it has only been half a day".Said Link."Oh dear Hero of Time,if it were only that simple.You have done good in defeating that beast,but keep in mind that he is nothing compared to the dark being I spoke of.The dark being will come in three months,just as I said.Oh,and that sword,you will not be able to keep it.The gods can send it down only once in a millenium,and even with that the warrior who might use it cannot keep it.For you see,Lord Jabu-Jabu called upon the gods and asked them to send down the legendary Triforce Sword.He called them,and they sent the sword to you.But as I said,because of it's terrifing power it can only be used once,even among the most noble of beings,yourself included.It would not of helped you though,even if you could of kept it.Even with the Triforce Sword in hand you will not be able to defeat the dark being as you are now.Even though that battle with Sageon gave you strength,you must train even more in the time you have left.Even though you are the only one able to stop the dark being ,the being is much more powerful than you can possibly imagine,or than you will ever be.If you train now and not stop for the next three months,you may have a chance.Goodbye Hero of Time.Please,remember what I told you".Said the Sage.


	8. Aftermath

--------CHAPTER 8:Aftermath--------  
Link then awoke in a startled sweat.It appeared that this Sageon wasn't the dark one that the Sage of Light had mentioned.Link then heard a familiar voice."So I guess your the big hero again huh fairy boy"?Asked Princess Ruto."I.....I guess".Replied Link."Man what's with you?Your even more out of it than you usually are".Said Ruto."I,I sort of got a disturbing message from the Sage of Light".Said Link."Who that old coot?I know him,he's a stupid boring guy that's always talking about some sort of wierd legend".Said Ruto."Now princess,mind your manners.We have a kingdom to uphold".Said King Zora.  
"Listen here young lady!I won't be around much later and when I leave this world I don't want some rambuncious smart-mouth ruling my kingdom.Is that understood"?Asked King Zora."Ye,yes father".Said Ruto.Link was just speechless,he had never thought that the peaceful natured and somewhat lazy King Ruto would talk in such a chargeful manor."Um,if you excuse me but can I ask.Exactly where have you and your father been this whole time"?Asked Link."Funny you should ask Fairy boy.Listen,i'll tell you the whole story".Said Ruto.  
"When Sageon first entered Zora's Domain,I felt a terrible presence enter the city.The feeling got worse and worse,so I decided to go down to Town Square to see what was going on.He was near the waterfall,and he was preaching horrible blasfimy about things that me and my people held religiously dear.He then looked at me,and it could of only been for a split second,but he gave me one of the evilest stares I had ever seen.Finally,when I couldn't stand any more of it,I ordered that he leave the city immediatley.He snorted and left.When he came back,he locked almost all of my people in Jabu-Jabu's belly.As for me and my father we were submitted to a little more of a worse fate.He opened up some kind of wierd portal and threw me and my father in.I tried to immomblize him with my sage powers,but he just was too powerful.The next thing I knew I was in some kind of infinous void.And when you killed Sageon,we were released from that accursed dimension".Said Ruto.  
"Excuse me Link,but where is Lord Jabu-Jabu"?Asked King Zora.Link sulked down at the ground."Link,Link what's wrong?Did something happen to Jabu-Jabu"?Asked King Zora."I'm sorry King Zora,before I was able to vanquish Sageon,he killed Lord Jabu-Jabu".Said Link."No,please say your joking Link"!Said Ruto.Link just stared at Ruto,in a dead serious way."Oh no,your not joking are you"?Asked Ruto.Link sulked and nodded no."Our guardian is dead.But now that he is gone,who will protect Zora's Domain"?Asked King Zora.  
Maybe it was Link's consoince,or maybe it was because he was still in a daze himself,but he decided to stay until the two Zoras got their heads together."Listen,I.....i'm very sorry.If there's anything I can do just say it".Said Link.Princess Ruto just looked over at Link and grinned."I appreciate your concern Link,but this really is something that me and my father should figure out on our own.But........".Ruto paused for a moment,trying to think how to word what she was about to say."I have an idea though.If we can gather the rest of the sages,maybe they can help me by summoning a new guardian spirit".Said Ruto.  
"Well,I said i'd help you,but why can't you simply try and send a message to them with your sage powers"?Asked Link."I......I can't.I'm sorry but i'm still in a daze about all of this.It just happened so fast.I'm sorry".Said Ruto."Okay,i'll do it.But I think I should go back home first.I'm really drained.I'll get the sages first thing tommorow.I promise".Said Link."TOMMOROW!TOMMOROW!Do you actually think I,the great Princess Ruto am supposed to wait until........I mean,ahem.That's,that's fine.Just......fine".Said Princess Ruto.Link just gave Ruto a you-haven't-changed look and called Epona.Link was done for the day,and it was time to go home.


	9. Prophecy

---------CHAPTER 9:Prophecy---------  
After a long day Link decided it was time to go home.Twiggy could handle reporting to Princess Zelda and the King on his own,but Link was just out of energy.He went out to Hyrule Field and glanced at the falling sun.He noticed how chilly it was out at dusk.Just as well though,Autumn was coming and the days were starting to shorten and the temperature outside was starting to cool.Wolfos were starting to migrate out of Hyrule,and White Wolfos were starting to migrate in.It was really a beautiful time of year though.  
Link wanted to get home fast,so he really pushed Epona to the brink of her speed.Link was very hungry.He hadn't ate since Breakfast,and Exica was supposed to be making roast and baked potatoes tonight,which was Link's personal favorite.When he got home,he saw his daughter,who appeared to be very angry for some reason."You didn't say goodbye to me this morning"!Saria squeeled.Link just grinned at her and sat down at the table.  
"Dinner should be done in just a moment Link".Said Exica.Link got up and walked tword Exica,and then embraced her in his arms."I missed you".Said Link."Please,you sound like you've been gone for a month".Said Exica."It felt like even longer than that".Said Link.Exica just smiled and gave Link a kiss on the cheek."Ewwww,don't get all mushy and stuff".Said Saria.Both Exica and Link looked at their daughter and laughed.  
"Supper's ready everyone".Said Exica.They all sat at the table and started eating.Both Exica and Saria noticed that Link was eating incredibly fast,but it wasn't abnormal for them.It was usual for Link to come back from a strenious mission or battle and eat like a pig.About two hours later Exica tucked Saria into bed and went back to the living room to talk with Link.Exica usually could tell when something was troubling Link,it was fairley easy to tell.  
"What's wrong Link?I haven't seen you this troubled in a long while".Asked Exica."It's just.It's just that i've had a lot on my mind lately.I mean,what exactly is going to happen in three months anyway?I just wish that Rauru wasn't such a mysteriously vauge sage.He felt the disturbance,Saria felt the disturbance,even Princess Ruto felt it.All of the sages seem to really want to tell me something.But why can't they just spit it out"?Said Link."Well i'm sure they have their reasons,and it's kind of their job to be vauge and mysterious.Besides,I don't think they are even sure themselves about what's going to happen".Said Exica."Well,maybe your right.That and i'm really tired,can we go to bed now"?Asked Link."Sure Link".Said Exica.  
That night Link had another dream.Although this time it wasn't as comforting as the dreams he had spent in the Sacred Realm.No,this dream was one that was very uneasy.One that Link did not want,but one he needed to dream.He found himself in an empty field,with nothing but his Kokiri tunic and his Iron Boots.He tried to walk around,but the weight of the Iron Boots was even more that usual,and he couldn't even walk one inch.He then felt the ground shake beneath him,but not like an earthquake.More like the whole ground had turned into jello.Then Link noticed his shadow on the ground.It appeared to be normal,until it started to run away from him.Link then noticed something strange,he was slowly sinking into the rubbery soil.  
He paniced,but for some reason he didn't sink any further than his feet.Then he noticed dark storm clouds quickly enter the field.Bolts of lightning started hitting mere feet away from Link,their sound almost deafening.Then the lightning quieted to mere cat's meow,and Link noticed a mirror come directly in front of him.Link was totally perplexed at what this meant,so he simply continued to stare into the mirror.But then,in a flash as quick as the lightning ,Link saw an evil figure in the mirror.It looked just like him,only his skin was blood red and he had a wierd sharp pointed horn coming from the back of his neck.The figure's hair was purple and his eyes unlike Link's were the a devilesh yellow.It was wearing the exact same kinds of clothes that Link wears,except his tunic was black while Link's was green.  
"I'm going to kill you now".Said a dark voice.Link then looked behind himself and saw his shadow holding up the master sword,wielding so it would strike Link right in the back."Say goodbye Hylian"!Screamed his shadow.Right before Link was struck with the pointy sword,he woke up.Link got up and out of his bed,he was streaming cold sweat from his hairline.His muscles had tensed and he noticed that he was shaking ,shaking in the way a child does after a terrible nightmare.  
Link looked at the clock,it was still only 2:30 a.m.Link decided to go back to sleep,but it wasn't very easy.The next morning ,he found himself awake,but in a sick stuper.He didn't want to eat any breakfast,because his stomach was feeling really quezy.His wife gave him some medicine.When Link started feeling better,he quickly drank up a glass of milk and went outside to train.


	10. Sages

----------CHAPTER 10:Sages----------  
Link had a pretty good idea of where Rauru,the sage of light,would be hanging around.Unless he was to preach at an important ceremony or wedding he would never leave the Temple of Time.Link knew Rauru was different from the other sages,he was more private.Private in a way where you couldn't just knock on his door an expect him to answer.Link played the Prelude of Light anyway though,thinking that if he could find Rauru anywhere,it would be the Temple of Time.  
The next thing he knew,Link found himself within the Temple of Time.Luckily,today was a Saturday,when Rauru would be outside of the Sacred Realm and act as a priest for his weekly sermon.Link decided to sit down with the other Hyrulians inside and wait for Rauru to finish.When all of the people left,Link walked up to Rauru."Nice to see you again Link,I hope you have been taking my advice to heart".Said Rauru."Yes Rauru,I have.I've come here today to ask you a favor".Said Link."What is it my child"?Asked Rauru."Yesterday the guardian spirit of Zora's Domain,Lord Jabu-Jabu,was killed by Sageon.Princess Ruto has requested that the other sages join her in a ceremony to summon a new guardian".Said Link."I will be there Link".Said Rauru.  
Link went back out to Hyrule Castle Town,and he noticed that he was pretty hungry.After all,the only thing he had for breakfast was half a glass of Lon Lon Milk.He looked over to a take out food place called the "King Chum".Link decided to walk inside.He looked around and saw that the place was still serving breakfast.That was good,since his stomach was still to flimsy to try lunch or dinner foods.He then went up to the counter."Wat'l it be mack"?Asked the cashier."Biscuit,Hashbrown,and some Lake Hylia water please".Said Link."That'l be 25 rupees please".Said the cashier.Link pulled out the money and payed hastily.He was pretty hungry.He took his food and walked back out to the market place.  
He quickly ate his hashbrown and headed back out to Hyrule Field.His next stop was Goron City,but because he had left his Goron tunic at home,he had to take the long way up the Death Mountain trail.He played Epona's Song and decided to give Epona one of his biscuits.The horse happily ate the confection and Link mounted on to the horse's back.He wasn't in much of a hurry,so he didn't push Epona that hard.When he got to the city steps of Kakariko Village,he dismounted his horse and ate up the last of his biscuits.  
Things looked pretty quiet in the village today.Eleven years ago this was as prosperous and populated as Hyrule Castle Town,but once people started moving back to the rebuilt Castle Town,Kakariko started becoming a small village again.The access housing left behind by the people who moved was bought by the rich familly that he had helped those eighteen years ago.People would rent those houses,but nobody ever seemed to stay or buy the houses from the familly.Link then started up Death Mountain trail.  
The rocky trail,which was once a disaster zone full of falling boulders and Tektites,was now a peaceful grassy path.Link rather enjoyed his walk to Goron City,and he took some time to look from the beautiful view from the tall pole near Goron City.When Link got to Goron City,he smiled and took a quick gaze around.Oh how the city had changed.Ever since the Gorons narrowly escaped from the Fire Temple,Durania started reshaping and remodling the town.In a short eleven years what was once a boring cave town was now a prosperous city.With buildings,houses,and even a humongous Goron Racetrack.Link then went down to the bottom floor and went into Durania's room.  
"Hello Durania,it's me Link".Said Link."Oh wow,it's great to see you again brother".Said Durania."I need to ask you a favor Durania.For you see,Zora's Domain has recently lost their guardian spirit,Lord Jabu-Jabu.Princess Ruto's requested that all the sages come and help her summon a new guardian for Zora's Domain.Will you come"?Asked Link."As much as I hate water Link it is my sworn duty as a sage to help the world in any way I can.Count me in".Said Durania."Good,it's been nice to see you again Durania".Said Link."And you too brother".Said Durania.  
The next sage that Link had to visit was no stranger to him.Impa,Princess Zelda's former nurse maid.He could get to the Shadow Temple pretty easily,since all he would have to do was play the Nocturne of Shadow.He played the song and found himself in the Kakariko Village graveyard.He walked down the steps and found Impa reading a book in the main chamber."Impa,it's me Link".Said Link.Impa looked up.It was obvious that Impa hadn't seen Link in a long time."How long has it been anyway Link?Two,perhaps three years.You look so grown up,for I remember when you were just a little boy".Said Impa.Link quickly blushed then put on a more serious face."Listen Impa,you see........".Link was then iterupted in mid sentance."I know the situation Link,and yes i'll be there".Said Impa."Well,alright.I guess i'll see you there.Bye Impa".Said Link.  
Link knew that Naburoo,the spirit sage,would be harder to reach than the others.Link could either take the long two day journey to Gerudo Valley,or he could risk trying to navigate through the desert wasteland that was between the Spirit Temple and the Theif's Hideout.He decided that the trip through the desert would be easier,since Princess Ruto was a very impatient person.Link got out his ocarina,and played the desert song the Requim of Spirit.When he emerged from the energy stream that flowed whenever he warped,he found himself on the triforce shaped platform in the Desert Collosus.He slowly grabbed his Lens of Truth and headed into the desert.  
When he got to the other side,he found himself near the gates of the Theif's Hideout.He was stopped by what appeared to be a rookie guard,but Link just showed her his membership card and he was on his way.He looked around and saw a familiar Gerudo walking around named Acorisin."Acorisin,hey".Said Link."Oh hello Link,it's nice to see you around here again.You should really come more often".Said Acorisin."Listen,i'm looking for Naburoo.Do you have any idea where she might be"?Asked Link."I think she's training in the horse field.You know her,always trying to refine her skills".Said Acorisin.It was akward to see Acorisin again,especially since her and Link used to be lovers.Oh,but that's another story....................  
Link then went over to the horse training area and sure enough Naburoo was on her horse Shotfire practicing her archery skills."Naburoo".Said Link.Naburoo then stopped her horse and dismounted.Link hadn't really seen her for about nine years,and she didn't look much different.She had aged so well in the past eighteen years,for she didn't look a day over thirty,when in reality she was around fourty years old."Well,if it isn't that Kokiri kid again"?Asked Naburoo jokingly."Yeah,heh,it's me.I've come to ask you for some help.Princess Ruto has requested that all the sages gather to Zora's Domain,because,for you see,their guardian spirit Lord Jabu-Jabu was killed yesterday.She needs your help,she needs all of the sages to come so she can summon a new guardian spirit for Zora's Domain".Said Link."Of course i'll come kid,I might be a little late though.It's kind of a long trip,even on horseback".Said Naburoo.  
With Naburoo,there was still one more sage to call.Even though Link could just play Saria's Song and get it over with,Link decided to use a more personal method.So Link put the Ocarina of Time to his lips and started to play the Minuet of the Forest.The next thing he knew Link found himself outside of the forest temple.As expected Saria was sitting on that trademark stump,playing her ocarina.But Link noticed something ,something odd.Instead of her cheerful melody that she usually played,she was playing darker notes.Link could tell that she was still extremely upset about the destruction of the Kokiri Village.Link didn't want to bother her in her time of mourning ,but unfortunitly it was mandatory that she would come.  
"Saria".Said Link."Oh Link,hello.It's nice of you to visit".Said Saria.Link then saw a single tear stream down Saria's cheek.Link had never seen Saria so depressed,so sad,so dark."I'll understand if you don't want to come Saria,but you kind of need to.The five other sages are going to gather in Zora's Domain.You see,Lord Jabu-Jabu,the guardian of Zora's Domain has been killed".Saria just paused.She understood very well,after all,the forest guardian had just been recently killed itself."You need not say more Link,I will be there".Said Saria."Listen Saria,I want you to know that the song works both ways.If you ever are feeling really lonely or sad,please play Saria's Song".Said Link.With that Link made an abrupt exit into the Lost Woods.  
Now that all of the sages had been called,it was time for him to report back to Princess Ruto.That and he thought he should witness the ceremony himself,after all he was the Hero of Time.When he got back to Zora's Domain,he found hundreds of zoranian construction workers tooling the site.It looked as if King Zora had called together some kind of builder company to help in the reconstuction of Zora's Domain.Link ignored all of the commotion and stealthfully walked over to Zora's Fountain.  
"I said get to work you lazy bums"!Yelled Ruto."We're(pant)going as fast as we can Princess".Replied one of the construction workers."Not good enough!My people just can't stay at Lake Hylia forever!Put some muscle into it"!Ruto barked.The construction worker then gave the Princess a dirty look and then went back to work."Don't you think you might be working them too hard"?Asked a familiar voice."Oh hello Link!Did you find all of the sages"?Asked Ruto."Yes,and good news.They've all decided to come,even Durania".Said Link."Oh and Naburoo said she might be late".Said Link.


	11. Darkness Rising

-----------CHAPTER 11:Darkness Rising-----------  
  
~~Three Months Later~~  
  
Link looked up at the cloudy and rainy skies as he went walking out of the door.The day of reckoning had come.His wife and his daughter stood in the doorway looking at Link.They were worried,scared,and in a strange way nervously excited.Link took one more loving glance at them,and started to ride Epona to Hyrule Castle.Link tried to hold back his tears,for he wondered if he would ever see his wife or his daughter ever again.If this dark one was as powerful as the sages had foretold,then maybe the Hero of Time might finally meet his doom.  
The freezing rain hit Link's face like sharpened nails,making Link occasionally wince in pain as he slowly trotted his horse to the castle.Hyrule Castle Town was especially quiet today,even for a rainy day.Link ignored the overly creepy silence and continued to the Castle.The guards gave him a worried look,and let him pass through the gates.It seemed that even the commoner citizens of Hyrule could feel some kind of disturbance.  
When Link got to the castle,he found all of the sages and Princess Zelda all with terrified faces in the throne room.They all looked uneasy and scared,even Rauru who was usually Mr.Calm,looked like he was going to throw up.They all looked a little nauseous,even Princess Zelda herself who was a little quezy.Durania,the goron sage of fire was then the first to speak."Now that brother's here,I suppose we should get this meeting started".Said Durania in an overly serious manner.  
"Naburoo,I think you should start.What exactly happened anyway"?Asked Princess Zelda."(sigh)When Ganondorf returned around five years ago,he was very different.His personality remained similiar,but his goals were quite different.He seemed to have almost no interest in conquering anything ,but more like he was determined to kill Link.Well,after a couple of failed assasinations he turned to black magic.He started working on some kind of strange creature,in which he would tell my Gerudo people that it would be a thing to finally kill the Hero of Time.So for the next two years he was almost insanely fixated on this creation.He had just completed it when Link stepped in and killed Ganondorf".Said Naburoo.  
"If only I had gotten there a few seconds sooner.I........i've failed".Said Link."It wasn't your fault Link,nothing could have stopped this".Said Princess Zelda."Link,this isn't the time to feel bad about yourself".Said Impa abruptly."The past is the past,and the present is the present.We need to think about how we are going to solve this problem".Said Impa.Link just stared at Impa,she was very wise and Link knew that she would usually give him good guidence.  
"It's more than obvious that this is no normal enemy".Said Durania."And what's worse is that we don't even know the exact nature of this adversary.Right now all we know is that he's powerful and his physical form is going to resemble Link".Said Durania."I'm sorry but I have to go.I'm feeling terribly faint".Said Saria meekly.The signs of the Kokiri's outside aging effect were already beggining to take place.Because of her sage status,she could leave the forest for short periods of time,but not long.So she wiped out her ocarina and slowly started to play the Minuet of the Forest.  
"Goodbye then Saria,it's been nice to see you again".Said Princess Zelda.With that Saria teleported back to the triforce platform near the forest temple.When Saria left,they immediatley went back to their heated disscusion."I think we only know one thing for sure.That it's going to happen in Gerudo Valley.Personally I think that we should get packed and continue everything there".Said Naburoo."I'd have to agree with Naburoo.It would be a smart idea to travel to Gerudo Valley,but would they let us in"?Asked Rauru."I can have that arranged".Said Naburoo."Fine,it's decided.But we need to get there fast and any kind of trip would take at least two days".Said Princess Zelda."That and I can't ride horses.We gorons are a little too heavy,and even when i'm Goron rolling I can't reach a horse's speed.It would probley take me about three days".Said Durania.  
"I have an idea".Said Link."Now everyone grab on to me,i'll play the Requim of Spirit so that we can get to Desert Collosus".Said Link.Everyone got into a group huddle,and the next thing they knew they were standing on a partially buried triforce platform."Oh no,I was afraid of this.This is going to be a horrific sandstorm,everyone stick together and follow me".Said Naburoo.As they continued through the wasteland the sandstorm started getting worse and worse.Link had to actually close his eyes,and would have to follow blindly behind Naburoo and the others.It started to fizzle out though when the got to the Theif's Hideout.  
"Who are these outsiders Naburoo"?Asked the gatekeeper."I haven't the time to explain,just please let us in".Said Naburoo.Without further hesitation the gatekeeper let Naburoo and the other sages into the Valley.Some Gerudos stared at the outsiders with dirty looks,but the sages and Link were too engulfed in the problem at hand to notice them."We should all probley head to Ganondorf's old run down tower near the horse range.It might be the only place where we can find some answers".Said Naburoo."Sounds like a good idea to me".Said Link,"Let's go".  
When they got to the tower,they all felt the presence of evil there.Even three months after Ganondorf's death,the tower seemed like a haven of darkness.Dark clouds surrounded it,just as they always had.It brought back bad memories to both Link and Zelda,who remembered the tyranny that the wicked Gerudo man had gaven them.And not to mention the hellish things he had done to Hyrule and it's people,and not to mention the Gerudos,who he might have burned most of all.If it weren't for Ganondorf and his wicked predessesors the Gerudo people would not have been banished to this barren valley.It is however their sad and eternal punishment for following such evil men.  
"What should we do now princess"?Asked Rauru."I think we should stay here and wait.Wait for something to happen".Said Princess Zelda."Now that's the stupidest idea i've ever heard"!Said Princess Ruto angrilly."Ruto,this isn't the time to challenge my judgement.This is my decision,and I say we wait here".Princess Zelda replied.Link unsheathed his Helix Sword and knelt onto the ground.He was ready for the unexpected.  
"It is hatching!My master's work will soon be complete".Said a weak and disoriented Burmet.He had stayed in Ganondorf's tower ever since Link had killed his master,and he wasn't looking very good.Hygenicly,he looked terrible.His hair was a cespool of dandruff and disease,and he smelled like a rotten fish that had been out in the sun for too long.His teeth were turning yellow-ish green,and he had been living on rations of baloney which Ganondorf was going to have for lunch those three months ago.As for water,he would have to drink some of Ganondorf's terrible tasting potions every day in order to stay alive.  
Link watched the sky,as it went pitch black.Not a trickle of light streamed through it to the ground,and it was only eleven o' clock in the morning.It was dark,darker than night.The lit torches near Ganon's tower provided at least enough light to make it possible to see.It then started storming ,wildly.But no rain came during the storm,just thunder and lightning and nothing else.With each mad strike of lightning everyone became more and more nervous.Even Rauru and Impa,who were usually very grounded and mellow started trembling.


	12. Ganonlink

------------CHAPTER 12:Ganonlink------------  
A black egg laid on the table,hatching as Burmet watched in excitement.His smile widened as the egg cracked and broke.Blood was flowing from the cracks,streaming down the shell on to the table.Burmet however knew that the blood wasn't coming from the hatchling ,it was more of a sign to show just how evil this creature would become.The blood was from all of the hylians,gerudos,gorons,kokiri,and zora that the original Ganon had killed.Then all of a sudden,the ground started to quake.  
Link and the sages looked up in terror,as a wierd purplish beam of dark rays began blasting out of the top of Ganondorf's tower.In sync with the beam,was an earthquake unlike anyone had ever felt before.It was like being on a giangantic drum,as the the sages and him were being thrown almost twenty feet in to the air with every quiver of the soil.Giant cracks started opening in the ground,and streams of hot molten lava were gushing from them like a geysur.Droplets of the hot liquid were raining down on Link and the others,and all they could do was wimper in pain as the molten rock rained down on their skin.Durania,a goron who wasn't suseptible to lava,tried helping the others by plugging up the cracks with wooden four by fours from the horse range,but it proved to no avail.  
Then it all stopped.The lava geysurs haulted,the ground came to an eerie calm,and the wild lightning was nothing more than pocketed flashes of light inside the clouds.It was as if someone had just deactivated some kind of weather switch.They all got up and looked around."Was it over?",they thought.Link knew better,and unsheathed his Helix Sword again.Something big was about to happen.  
"Yes!Yes!YES!May the gods of the underworld inpower this being!HAHAHAHA"!Yelled Burmet in a ungodly,insane way.Then,as if there had just been a nuclear warhead set off,a giant flash of darkish red light came streaming from Ganon's tower.The flash of light reached from Gerudo Valley,all the way to Kakariko Village.It was seen from everywhere in Hyrule,even in caved up areas like Goron City.When it stoped,something truly terrifying happened.All of the dark clouds around Ganon's tower were sucked into it like a big vacuum.All of the powers of darkness surrounding Gerudo Valley were now being totally inclosed into Ganon's tower.The tower's windows seemed to be almost radiating some kind of strange black energy.  
"You all must go now.I can't explain,just please leave Gerudo Valley as quickly as possible.Go,now"!Yelled Link to the others.Without a sence of doubt,they all went running to Hyrule Field.This was something Link had to do,he had to face his own destiny.With a nervous sigh,Link strode up the steps that led to the now glowing tower.Needless to say,he was scared out of his wits.He was even more terrified than he had been on his wedding day.However it was something he just had to do.  
Burmet stared at the hatchling.He was everything Ganondorf wanted,except for one thing.He was supposed to be a perfect clone of Link,but he wasn't.He had devil red skin,and his hair was purple instead of yellow.And to top that out he had a strange sharp horn sticking out of the back of his neck,and his eye pupils were a menacing shade of yellow.Burmet didn't care though,as he thought that this creature's power by itself would be enough to fufill Ganondorf's dying wish.The creature stood up,and slowly got up to it's feet."Welcome to the realm of the living Test#001".Said Burmet."I hope that you have the programmed memory we gave you as an egg".Said Burmet."Yes,yes I do.I know all of information you taught me while I was incubating.But where's my creater Ganondorf"?Asked the creature.  
"I'm sorry Test#001,but he was shortly killed by Link right after you were created".Said Burmet."Too bad,I would of liked to meet my creater,but oh well.However I have an idea.In order to honor my demised father,I shall name myself Ganonlink".Said the creature."That sounds like an intimidating name......I like it".Said Burmet."So where is this pethetic Hero of Time that i'm supposed to kill"?Asked Ganonlink."I don't know,but i'm pretty sure that him and his band of idiouts are probley crapping their shorts over you".Said Burmet.  
The creature,now known as Ganonlink,slowly got up to his feet.Still dazed from his own birth,he stumbled but eventually got his balance."I have prepared your equipment for you master,it is on the counter over there".Said Burmet.Ganonlink went over and saw a black tunic that resembled Link's perfectly,and a small black cap that resembled Link's headwear.Ganonlink quickly put his clothes on,after all he had been naked in that egg forever.The polyester tunic felt good against Ganonlink's hard skin,and his hat gave him a large sence of power."I almost forgot about your boots master.They are over there next to the door".Said Burmet.Ganonlink looked over and saw two black boots with iron plating ,he quickly put them on.Even though they were about as heavy as Iron Boots,Ganonlink was so strong that the wieght hardly bothered him at all.  
"And need not forget the final touch master.Your sword and shield are on the table".Said Burmet.Ganonlink picked up his sword.It was a long metal blade,with a widened diamond shaped point at the end of it.His shield was the shape of a vulture's foot,and the design on it was a red upside down triforce with black fire spewing out of each of it's three sides."Good work Bermet,did you make this yourself"?Asked Ganonlink."Why yes master.I used to be an expert craftsman before coming to your father Ganondorf".Said Burmet.  
"He's coming Burmet.I can feel his foolish presence".Said Ganonlink,"Hmmm,this may be easier than I thought". "Master,I think you should.......",Burmet was then interupted in mid sentance by Ganonlink."Shutup Burmet,I can easily dispose of a weakling like him.I think you maybe overestimating his chances".Said Burmet."But master,he is much stronger than you must think.He was able to kill your father,the great Ganondorf".Said Burmet."Burmet,with all due respect twords dad,he was a weakling.It was no suprise to me that a stupid fool like him could sucumb to such an embarrasing fate.Imagine,him being killed by a common hylian".Said Ganonlink.Burmet just stared at him with awe.His heart was full of simple and blank hatred,he was nothing but a mindless clone.One so dark that he wouldn't even love his own father.  
"But master,I only do this to warn you.He is no common Hylian,he is the Hero of Time"! Said Burmet,in a very worried manner."You know I guess you maybe right Burmet.His status as Hero of Time may take me a couple more seconds to dispose of him".Said a very cocky Ganonlink."Master,the reason your father failed is because he underestimated Link,and I fear you might be doing the same".Said Burmet."Burmet,you obviously don't know anything about the extent of my power.If you knew then you'd probley see that even if he is the Hero of Time,he isn't going to be any of a challenge to me.Now shutup or you will be my first victim"! Yelled Ganonlink angrilly."Now go to your bunk and wait for me to dispose of Link.He'll be here any second,so go,now"! Barked Ganonlink.Burmet,in sheer horror,ran as fast as he could to his living quarters.  
Ganonlink began to hear footsteps come from outside the door,he knew who it was,but he just stood there.He stood there waiting ,and laughing at how pethetic this character was to come to his tower.And how pethetic Ganondorf was when he was slayed by such a weakling.The door then opened.Link stared at him in awe,for he looked just like the creature that had been haunting his sleep for the past three months.Link wasn't suprised though,as he would usually have some form of prophestetic dreams about an upcoming adventure.But the dreams he had were no normal dreams,at least compared to some of the other prophestetic dreams he had dreamt in the past.The ones about this creature were much darker,scarier,and realistic than any he had expierienced in his entire life.  
"I suppose you must be the legendary Hero of Time eh"?Asked Ganonlink sarcasticly.Link just stood there and listened,not talking at all."You are the one who killed my creater Ganondorf,no"?Asked Ganonlink.Link quickly shook his head yes and continued to remain still.Ganonlink then got into a more serious face."Eleven years ago,you defeated my father Ganondorf in a different time flow,but the events that happened in that dimension of time were passed over to this one and Ganondorf was locked away in a prison known as the dark void between worlds.So you ended up getting sent back in time,to the time flow you are in today.However,just five years ago Ganondorf broke the seal and escaped from his prison.He seized control of the Gerudo once again,and silently hid away in this very tower,that coward.But,in all of that time he was divising a way to kill you.First he tried the idioutic idea of sending Gerudo assasians to try and kill you,but that was petty and stupid.Then he tried more ingenius plots,but those too didn't stop you.But then he came up with the perfect plan,a plan that would finally end you.And that plan was me".  
"He quickly got together potions and concoctions and put them together in that boiling pot right over there".Ganonlink then pointed to a rotted out and old cauldron in a dusty corner of the room."He spent over two years searching and planning out the ingrediants for me,and when he found the last potion he found himself near Kokiri Village.I wouldn't blame him for destroying that pethetic village of yours,it sounds like it would have been fun".Link just stared at Ganonlink,now in an angry manor for insulting his now destroyed city of birth."And just as he had finally finished the serum that would later produce my egg ,you showed up and killed him.However even with Ganondorf gone,there was still his loyal servant Burmet.He finished the rest of it up,when he cooked my life serum and poored it into an empty hollowed out egg like object that had been painted black".  
"And that's the story of my origin,and now that you have finally come I can live out my purpose.I shall have revenge for my father Ganondorf,and you will pay the price".Said Ganonlink."Are you finished"? Asked Link,disgusted."Why yes,and now that i'm done it time for you to die". Said Ganonlink. Link quickly drew his Helix Sword and reached for his Mirror Shield.At the same time Ganonlink reached over for his sword,which he had named the Drak Blade.


	13. Battle with Destiny

-------------CHAPTER 13:Battle with Destiny-------------  
"I see that you wish to battle",said Ganonlink."I've been planing for this since the the day I was created.I want to make this dramatic",he added."Kirsen,Miko,Porsin,Moshi,TA"! Chanted Ganonlink as his hands rotated around his waist.Link then realized that Ganonlink had set off some kind of a bizairre magic spell,as the walls inside the room started turning into flimsy jellotin mold."We are going to do battle in my father's arena",said Ganonlink as a strange vortex opened in the middle of the room.Ganonlink jumped into the portal,and with a deep sigh Link went right on after him.  
"I hope you can keep up with me",said the distorted voice of Ganonlink. Link looked around,this place he was in was in no way natural.He was being sent somewhere,he knew it,but where?Where did this mysteriously evil portal lead to?Link could only watch as he fell deeper and deeper in to the whirling ,purplish cylinder.Just when Link couldn't take any more,he landed on a cold and dirty ground.It was barren of grass or trees,it was just a desolate field of soil with a couple of boulders placed in it.Link looked up at a sky that was as dark as Ganonlink's tunic,and he finally realized where he was.This was the same place where eleven years ago,in that other dimension of time,he had slayed Ganondorf and sealed him in the void between worlds.He was standing on the roof of Ganon's Castle.  
"I have sent us to my father's old castle",said Ganonlink."Here is the legendary place where my father was sealed in that accursed prison,or at least it was",Ganonlink added."Do not be fooled Link,this setting is in no dimension at all.I have sent us to my own personal world where Ganon's Castle still remains.That is all there is to the world,Ganon's Castle.There is nothing else here except that.But it is reality,and whatever happens really happens",said Ganonlink."And I mean that in the way that I don't want you to be suprised when your dead",added Ganonlink angrily.  
Link sneered at Ganonlink,and then wasted no time in taking out his bow and arrow."Spirits of light,engulf thoust..........",then Link's spell was almost immediatly haulted by Ganonlink,who,in a split second,had managed to steal Link's bow."Tsk,tsk,tsk.Now we won't be having any of that",said Ganonlink as he threw the bow and arrow some one through two hundred meters of the edge of the castle."This is a battle,not an archery contest you incelent bug",stated Ganonlink impatiently.Ganonlink now in an impatient rage grabbed Link by the neck and picked him up about four feet off the ground."Do you actually think you can win this?Seriously do you,because you won't,and i'll make sure of that",said Ganonlink as his hand tightened around Link's appendage.  
Then,sick and tired of Link,he threw Link off the edge of the castle.Luckily though,at the last moment Link had managed to hang on.Ganonlink then slowly walked over to the terrified Hero of Time,and firmly clasped his foot onto Link's knuckes.Link grunted in pain as Ganonlink's sharp shoe sole shredded into Link's skin.That and the fact that Ganonlink's heavy footwear was breaking Link's hand in a slow and painful manner."I told Burmet you would be easy to take care of",said a now chuckling Ganonlink.Then,with a kick that could penetrate through cement,Ganonlink knocked Link's hand of of the building.  
His body banged against the concrete wall of the castle,breaking his bones while he decended to the ground.He let out a loud cry of pain that could be heard from all around the small dimension's physical world,but Ganonlink just let out out a bellowing laugh."I hope blood splatters out of your skull,and that peices of your bones will come flying out of your body"! Yelled Ganonlink contently.Link couldn't hear him,he was too engulfed in his own pain to notice anything else that was going on.He felt like he should die,for anything was better than what he was going through right then.However he was the Hero of Time,and it was his duty to fight it out until the end.  
Finally he crashed down onto the dry desert-like ground.He found mounds of soil lodged in his cheeks and some of his teeth were missing.He quickly spit out the terrible tasting dirt and continued to lay on the ground,half-dead.With all of his remaining strength,he reached into his pocket for a bottle containing a recovery fairy.He tried to take out the bottle's cork but he was too weak.Finally,he got frustrated and smashed the glass bottle against the castle's wall.The fairy wondered over to him and sprinkled fairy dust over his broken and torn body.  
Link slowly arched to his feet.With the exception of his torn and beaten clothes he was fully healed.He then remembered that the fairy he had just used was the only one he had brung."I should of brought more",he thought as he realized that less than two minutes into the battle he had already been fately K.O'ed once.He was going to be extremely cautious if he expected to even survive this fight.  
Although it had been almost eighteen years(at least for him)since he had been to Ganon's Tower,he still remembered it like the back of his hand.The quickest way on to the roof was up the stone escapeway which he had used eleven years ago when Ganon's Tower collapsed.Link quickly took out his hookshot and lodged onto a railing spear.He checked his gear for anything usefull and first pulled out his old Bunny Hood.His daughter had been playing with it the day before and it seemed that Link must of kept it in his pack when Saria finished with it.Although Link was an adult,and the hood would not fit him by any circumstances,he decided to keep it with him.If Link lived through this,he decided that it would be a good idea to give his childhood masks,except for his transformation masks of course,to his daughter.  
Every step he took felt more and more painful,as Ganonlink's mad cackling grew louder and louder.There was something horribly wrong with Ganonlink,something strange and crazy.Ganondorf was evil,but he was right in the head.Ganonlink however didn't quite have all of his pieces together.He was twitchy and it felt like he could do anything he wanted with his amount of power and his lack of sanity.But hey,what should Link expect from a being born without a conscience.A creature like Ganonlink had no hesitation,no sence of danger,and absolutely no sympothy.He was not normal,he was created and not born.The gods did not create him,Ganondorf did and probley because of that is why he is nothing more than a genius drone that is nothing but concentrated pure evil.He had no human emotions to hold him back from anything he wanted to do,which scared Link imensely.Link tried to block the terrible scenarios that flashed in the back of his mind,but he couldn't blacken them out completely.It had to be stopped,no matter what the cost.  
Link then reached for the Goron Mask he had been toating around since he fell,and put it on.A quick jolt of pain ingulfed his body,but then found himself in the shining form of a Goron.Link quickly curled up and Goron-rolled up the rest of the concrete stairway.When Link reached the top,he found Ganonlink standing in the middle of the flat rooftop."I know what you have been thinking about me.You think I am a nut job huh"?Asked Ganonlink angrilly."Great",thought Link,"Now not only is he powerful but he's also a telepath". "Correct you are".Added Ganonlink to Link's train of thought.  
"Listen up you weakling",said Ganonlink."Since you have such a disadvantage in this fight I shall give myself a handicap",he added in a sporting manner.Ganonlink then unsheathed his sword and threw it about two hundred yards away."There,now I hope you won't be as pethetic",Ganonlink grunted."I don't need your twisted charity",Link replied angrilly.Then,with mighty force Link threw his sword onto the ground just off of the castle."You fool,you actually think you can beat me in unarmed combat",Ganonlink said while trying to hold back his insane laughter."You know what I think,I think you have more bark than bite",said Link,in a most challenging way."Heh,heh,heh,bark eh?Well then,your just about to see how strong a little barker can be",said Ganonlink.  
Carefully,Link stode up to the dark challenger and tightened up his knuckles.Ganonlink laughed for a bit,but then got in to a fighter's stance. Nervously,Link toed over to the dark villian.He felt every step he took,and heard it with the upmost clarity.It was complete silence,and he felt like every sound he made pierced through the entire small dimension like a sword through butter.He could hear himself breathing ,and could hear his heart pound with fear.Link had never really been afraid of someone,not even Ganondorf.His tremendous courage never pulled him back,and this was the first time in his life that he had really felt doubts in his mind when courage was needed.  
Then,in the blink an eye,Link felt a sharp and terrible pain in the middle of his face.He made a loud growl in pain,and looked over to Ganonlink who was now clasping something tightly in his fist."Heh,heh,heh.I've got your nose"! Screamed Ganonlink with a girlish laugh.He opened his hand and Link looked over,it was his nose.Link paniced and quickly felt his face,his nose was gone!Ganonlink had just pierced it off like it were attached with common tape.Blood and nasal snot was streaming down Link's chin and neck.He had been defeated,Link realized it then and there.He was going to die,and the silencer to his life would be this insane cackling mutant."You realize your dead now eh?It's good that you realize that because it won't be such a suprise when I knock you off of this tower",said Ganonlink.  
Ganonlink then grabbed Link by the neck and rose him off of the ground."Goodbye,Hero of Time".Said Ganonlink as he tightened his grip on Link's appendage.Then,raising his other fist over Link's face he threw his fist into Link's chest and pulled it back out impatiently.In his hand Ganonlink was holding Link's pumping heart.Then,almost effortlessly,he tossed Link almost one hundred feet off of the tower.Link's already dead corpse,fell into the molten lava below and started melting in the rocky and hot liquid.As it melted,a great disturbance was felt throughout the land of Hyrule.Their only savior was dead,and a powerful evil's reign had now begun. 


	14. Marble Hallway

--------------CHAPTER 14:Marble Hallway--------------  
Silence,silence everywhere.Nothing was bustling ,or fluttering ,or chatting ,just a strange quiet serinity.With the exception of a few chirping birds,all was silent.Link had no idea where he was,but at the same time knew exactly where he was stepping.He found himself in a majestic marble hallway,located in a palace that appeared to be high above the clouds.He looked down the hallway and saw at the other end a beautiful woman dressed in golden silk.But she had a mysterious red glow,almost as if she had been lit a flame.Link,still pretending that he didn't know where he was,walked over to the woman.  
"Um,excuse me madam,but could you tell me where I am"?Asked Link politely."Such a gentleman as ever huh Link"?Asked the woman.Link once again tried to deny himself the fact that he was dead,and asked the woman how she knew his name."Link,this is no time for denial.You do know where you are don't you?",asked the woman."Yes,yes I suppose I do",said Link sulkingly."I am Din,the goddess of power",said the woman approachingly."You,you're Din?I......I don't know what to say.I bow in your presence oh great lord of power"!Said Link hyperactively."Heh,heh.You are such a shy fellow.Now Link,we have important matters to attend to,please follow me",said Din as she walked through a door made of soft purple cloth.Link quickly trotted behind.  
In the room,were two other beautiful young looking women who were sitting at a table drinking hot tea.They wore the same golden garments as Din,and Link was quick to knowing who they were.The one radiating the greenish light was Farore,the extremely beautiful goddess of beauty and nature.Next to her was a woman who had a strange bluish light surrounding her,it was Nayru,the goddess of wisdom and order.It was overly strange for Link,seeing his worshiped gods acting like ordinary hylian beings."It's good to finally see you again,after you short life in the worldly realm",said Farore who said it as if she was talking to an old friend."Now don't mislead him Farore,we don't want him to think that he shall stay in the afterlife",said Nayru.  
"What do you two mean exactly?Dead is dead,isn't it"?Asked Link questioningly.Nayru and Farore then focused their attention on Link,the Hero of Time."Sorry for being so rude Link,we were just excited that you had finally come to join us,or at least for a while",said Nayru apologeticly."I have a lot of questions oh great goddeses.Mainly,what do you mean by I won't be here for long"?Asked Link."Now that we're all here I think we should be completely honest with you Link.For the first time in the history of infinity,we have no idea what the fate of Hyrule or even the world is.The time has come to tell you of very important things",said Nayru.  
"Oh sister,always trying to act all biblocal",said Farore gigglishly."Farore,don't even start with me now",said Nayru with extreme seriousness."As I was saying Link,we have very important things to tell you.Ganondorf,who is now suffering for his crimes in the darkness of hell,has given his ultimate betrayal to his belief in the Triforce relegion.He has disrupted the grand plan of us,the goddesses by creating that evil being called Ganonlink.We would of never of planned such a terrible being to be allowed to exsist,but Ganondorf with his strange magical powers he,with all of his might somehow kept us from knowing about this until it was too late",said Nayru.  
"You see Link",said Din as she butted into her sister's long speech."Long ago we set a limit on how powerful a physical being could be,and Ganonlink unfortunitly has reached that limit and blew through it to about twice that maximum barrier.Not even us goddeses could just strike Ganonlink down.I'm afraid no being in the known universe,not even us can compare to the power of the vile clone".Din poeticly added."But,Rauru said that I had a chance",said Link in a very worried tone."Don't blame Rauru Link.He,the leader of the sages,couldn't even comprehend what kind of power that being had.At least not until it was too late",said Farore.  
"I still don't really understand.Are you saying that Ganonlink has no place in your originaly planned course of time"?Asked Link,in a very scared way."That's exactly what we're saying Link.That and normally this would not be your time to die",said Nayru."It's not Hyrule's time either",Din added grimley."Yes,that is true.Hyrule's fate originally had nothing to with that vile menace named Ganonlink.However,we are scared that this Ganonlink can and will commence a premature apocolypse to not only Hyrule,but to the entire world",said Nayru."You must stop this from happening Link",said Farore."Um,i'd like to but don't we have a real problem.How am I supposed to save Hyrule if i'm dead"?Asked Link."We can very easily revive you to your living form Link,it is no problem for us",Farore replied."Well,that may not be a problem but we do have a really big one.Even if you were to revive me,I would still be no match to that terrible being",said Link.The three women just sulked and tried to think of what to say next.  
"I can power you up Link.But to power you up to the level you need to be to face Ganonlink,it will not be easy",said Din."As a matter of fact,there is really only one way I can think of to get you that much power.Nayru,should I tell him about the.......the legend"?Asked Din.Nayru's eyes widened and she started sweating permisivley.She started trembling ,and the hand holding her cup of tea was shaking around uncontrollabley."I never thought that any person besides us three would ever hear that legend again,but I suppose drastic situations demand drastic measures.I suppose you should tell him Din",Nayru replied nervously.  
"There is an untold legend,one that has never been told about in any scroll,book,or prophecy in the realm of the living.Up until now we were the only ones that ever knew about this legend,so open you ears and listen very closely",said Din."(sigh)Back before time began,before the universe ever exsisted,even before we came and became the rulers of all,there was a strange force of power that exsisted.It was called the Qyzeria Mist.It used to be the complete center of the nothingness that thrived before the forming of the universe.This is where some of the triforce religion proved incorrect.Due to popular hyrulian lore,we weren't always around.Like all beings we were actually created",said Din.  
"What happened was that the Qyzeria Mist's power was split into three seperate beings.These three beings would manage and rule over the entire universe.Those three beings were us.However,due to the almost endless amount of power that the Qyzeria Mist had,even after our creation there was still some power left in the mist.Well,at least some by our standards.But by the standards of the living realm it would make a person unimaginabley powerful.The location of the leftover mist is on the outer most rim of our universe.It's in a place called the Giociuus End.The Giociuus End has one lone planet in it's galaxy called Zecherus,and that is where the left over Qyzeria Mist is kept.Not even we know where on the planet it is located,but we know that it is filled with some of the most dangerous lifeforms you can imagine.Things that wouldn't even appear in your most terrible nightmares",said Din.  
Link gave off a quick gulping sound,and started to ask a question."How powerful are these creatures"?Asked Link."The most timid of them are about as powerful as a Ganondorf",said Din.Link sighed and then continued to listen to their words of wisdom."We can transport you there instantly,but I assume that you may want a little bit of rest first",said Farore."That and I highly suggest that you make some preperations before you go off travel to the deadliest planet in the known universe",Din added sarcasticly.


	15. Dreams of Yesterday

---------------CHAPTER 15:Dreams of Yesterday---------------  
"Link,Link,wake up!Mph,could the fate of Hyrule really depend on such a lazy boy?" Said a voice."He dosen't know what we're planning........yet"! Said another voice.Link was asleep,and he was hearing familiar voices,deja-vu like voices,in his mind while he slept.It was like he was hearing a slur of random yet ever important quotes that he's heard in the expanse of his life."Over there is Kakariko Village,your willing to find some nice townsfolk there" ."Please help me find my Cuccos"! "From now on,you and I are sworn brothers".  
"Want some Magic Beans?They're not selling very well". "Oh my!This is a letter from Princess Ruto"! "Well,if your that worried about me i'll give you the honor of carrying me around". "Link,when you hold this Ocarina in your hands,I will be gone". "Link,don't be shocked,look at yourself"! "Right now you cannot even enter the temple". "You were very quick to be able to keep up with me". "I don't know why but somehow you remind me of.........him".  
"No,you don't need to explain it me.It is destiny that you and I can't live in the same world". "Hear my name and tremble,I am Link,Hero of the gorons"! "Now you and I are true brothers"! "Why,it is I.Your fiancee' Princess Ruto"! "Get the silver gauntlets for me,and i'll do something great for you". "This will be the last time we meet Link". "You know,if I would of known how handsome you would have become,maybe I would of kept that promise that I made long ago". "Link,there is someone waiting for you at the temple of time".  
"It is I,Princess Zelda of Hyrule". "These toys are too much for you"! "Six sages,now"! Link then awoke,not exactly troubled but nervous in a serine kind of way.He looked around,he was in a bed made of rose pedals and cotton.It was the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in,and his sheets were made of wavy golden silk.He looked at himself,he was wearing a sleeping tunic made of white cotton and lace.He then saw Farore enter his bedroom,wearing a beautifuly made sleeping gown.  
"Your slumber has been troubled hasn't it"?Asked Farore to Link."I suppose,not really troubled but just,strange I guess",Link replied."I can help you with that",said Farore as she walked over to the bed that Link was sleeping in."What exactly is it that........",Link tried to start."Shhhhhh,don't worry",said Farore as she slipped into Link's bed and laid next to him.Link was starting to get a little uncomfortable."Um,Farore i'm married I can't............",Link tried to start."Shhhhhh,don't worry about it.You are dead now,or at least for a while",said Farore as she slowly inched closer and closer to Link."But I.......uh.......ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh",said Link.  
  
~~The Next Day~~  
  
Farore was the first to wake up that morning ,and she just grinned at Link.Although it couldn't make up for all of the suffering he had expierienced in his life,that night of pleasure would be something unforgetable for him.It was funny,as Link was sleeping with a wide smile arched on his face.Sure he was the Hero of Time,a warrior,and an all around gentleman,but he was still a man.Farore then left the room,and the sound her opening and shutting the door awakened Link.  
When he awoke,he looked around.Was that expierience just a dream?Link quickly dispelled that theory,as it was nearly impossible for a common dream to give a person what Link got last night.And how many people actually got the chance to sleep with the goddess of beauty?He was lucky,to say the least.He got up and headed over to a silver plated chest with little bits of solid gold at the corners.That is where he was told to keep his clothes.He opened the chest and took out his trademark Kokiri tunic and hat,and slipped on his long underwear pants.He decided to walk barefoot today,as in this world there was obviously nothing to hurt his feet or anything to tread over.Just the lukewarm marble floor which filled the hallways and chambers of the palace.  
He wasn't in much of a hurry for breakfast,even though bacon and eggs,which was his favorite breakfast meal,was being served.He wished to use this opportunity to gaze out at the majestic beauty of this world after death.He decided to venture into the beautiful courtyard,where there were extravegant purple trees and cute birds laying on the plush cloud like dirt surface.The birds chirped a beautiful song as Link slipped into the garden full of soft green vines and growing sprouts.He spent about two whole hours just staring at the beauty of this place,for it was a place in which he would be leaving from soon.It would be three days until he would be sent to Zecherus,as Farore had told him last night.  
When he finally did get to the breakfast table,he found that all three of the goddess sisters were already done and were slowly sipping on their morning teas."Oh hello Link,I thought you'd never make it to breakfast",said Din and she put her cup back on the table."There's still a lot of eggs left but we're a little low on bacon",Din added."I was thinking about when we should start my training",said Link as he drew a plate out of the shiny silver cupboard.  
"We'll start tommorow Link,but you still need rest",Din replied almost instantaniously."One more day of rest,and then two days of rigorous training.That's all there is to it.Also when you are hungry you must eat,we have an unlimited supply of food so don't worry about emptying our cupboards",said Din in a serious tone."Well,I suppose that's fine with me.Hey,where's Farore"?Asked Link as he just noticed that she wasn't around."She's still sleeping in her bedroom.The nerve of her.She must of done something really strenous and tiring yesterday",said Nayru.Link hid a rosy blush on his face and continued to eat his breakfast.  
"You two fairies did great!" Exclaimed a voice."Hey Skull Kid,let me touch it" Said another voice.Link realized quickly that he was having another one of those dreams again.One of those strange voice dreams."That horse was totally disobediant,so I did a favor and got rid of it for ya". "Heh,that's a good look for you!You'll be stuck that way forever"! "This tree,it looks so sad.Like it could start crying any minute".  
"A terrible fate has befallen you hasn't it friend"? "Thank you young one for helping me". "I'm not doing anything suspicious really". "What do ya say guys,should we let him join"? "No way!No scrubs"! "Swamp,Mountain,Ocean,Canyon.The four who are there,bring them here"! "Don't speak out of line stupid fairy"! "That stupid Ocarina isn't going to help us"! "The quickest way to the swamp is through the South Gate". "Aren't you going to help a defenseless old hag"?  
"What!?Koume's been attacked by the Skull Kid"!? "Do you wish to continue in the face of destiny"? "What's your name?Mr.Link huh"? "You know,you remind me of my son". "Teal,watch out,you'll be hit"! "The quickest way to the Mountains is through the North Gate". "The destiny of this land is that it will become an eternally snowbound wasteland where nothing can survive.Will you continue in the face of destiny"? "The owl said that the one who could see me would be coming soon". "Wiether you are a ghost or a figment of my imagination I no longer care".  
"Tha-that's the song that daddy used to sing to me". "Yeah!Now I can see the races"! "I'm sorry,we can't make a sword stronger than that.Unless of course you have some gold dust". "Grampa says the moon's gonna fall.With somethin' that big it'l probley take this ranch down with it". "I'm gonna call you Grasshopper,since you wear all green and you patter when you walk"! "Get your bow ready boy".   
"If I die,if I die soon,then will somebody please,please,heal my wounds". "What the,my voice?Mikau,i'm confused". "I think the gods can permit that". "I can't just give you a bottle because you beat my brother". "He did it again brother". "Yes he did brother". "Heh,that's a nice mask your wearing". "Did I mention that that's one nicccceeeeeee sword"? "You want us to open the grave sir"? "The rain is my tears,and the thunder is my anger"! "The one who does not fear the dead". "Get away from our house.My father is not one of you"! "Shut up you two boneheads"! "  
"Oh,so you are also looking for Kafei". "I can't......I can't do it.I'm too afraid". "Anju trusted you,so I will also trust you.I am Kafei". "(gasp)This is a pendant from Kafei"! "Tonight we're leaving for Romani Ranch.We reckon that the moon will hit tommorow morning". "Sakon,a regular around here,lives in Ikana Village I believe.Anyway he's a regular around here but when Kafei sees him he's goes all green and follows him to his hideout". "I'm going to get the Sun Mask back when Sakon comes back to his hideout". "Oh,I have to hurry back to Clock Town.There's still time"! "I shall wait for him,just like he said in the letter.I have faith". "We will greet the morning together,you however should take shelter".  
"It's not going to be what you think is going happen Skull Kid"! "Teal"! "Tatl"! "This puppet's role has just ended". "You want to play with me?Okay then,we'll play cops and robbers". "Hey,your the fairy kid who taught me that song in the woods"! Link then awakened once more.Termina,a place he had almost forgotten.He should remember not to forget those events anymore though.After all,if i't weren't for a falling moon and a stolen horse he would of never of gotten his transformation masks and the sweet memories from an innocent world facing an apocolypse.


	16. Colleseum

----------------CHAPTER 16:Colleseum----------------   
Link awakened the next day,with a startled and perplexed look on his face."What did all of these strange dreams mean"?He thought to himself.Maybe it had to do with things that he had tried hard to forget,things about his past.Things that were very personal and that were just plain gruesome.Things he really didn't want other people to know about.Things that he hadn't even told his wife or daughter about.  
The night before was some kind of rude awakening for Link,who had tried so hard to block out some of the horrific events that took place in Termina.Although most his expieriences in Termina were great,there were a couple of things that happened there that made Link try and forget about Termina altogether.They were horrible memories that not another living soul knew about with the possible exception of his old fairy partner Tatl.  
Link tried to think about it,and at the same time not to think about it.There were some things that he simply did not want to think about,even if his own dreams were telling him to do so.Things that just made his spine shiver and made him want to burst out into tears.He held it back though,and tried to dig it into the back of his mind.  
He quickly got up to his bed and dressed into his undershirt and tunic.When he went outside he found Din waiting for him,but she wasn't wearing her usual laid back garments,but more of a female soldier uniform similiar to what Gerudos wore.Link let out a quick sigh,then stood still in a way as to say "I await your words of wisdom".  
Link got out of his stance and began to open his mouth."Can't um,we wait until after breakfast Din"?Link asked worriedly."No Link,we shall start now.Your belly is full,I have arranged that.You have enough energy to start your training ,now follow me",said Din as she took a quick right down the hall.Link sighed once again but then picked up his pace and followed Din down the hall.  
She led Link into a black wooden door with a crystal knob,and she quickly took out her scimitar as she opened the door.Link followed her inside and into a place that was astonishing.It was collosal in size,and it had thousands of bleachers in it's round shape.Link strided onto the desert like ground with his mouth gawked open wide.He then looked down at himself and found that he was wearing entirely different clothing.His ordinary Kokiri tunic was replaced with some metal armor with a moon and star on the chest plate.His green hat was also replaced with a steel bowler hat bearing the triforce at it's dome like top.  
He then heard the voice of Din come from behind him."This is a place called the colleseum.It exists in a different world that yours,but that is not the point.This is the perfect place to hone your skills,but it will be extremely challenging.Are you ready Link"?Asked Din.Link quickly nodded yes and Din raised up her hands to her head.With one clap of her hands she dissapeared,and a metal gate started to open.Link couldn't tell what it was at first,as the monster slowly crept out of the darkness.  
When it came from out of the shadows,Link recognized it immediatly.It was a Queen Gohma!Link unsheathed his Helix Sword and reached for his Mirror Shield.He didn't exactly know how to defeat it,at least without any Deku Nuts.The giant spider,gaping open it big hungry claws lunged tword Link with an incredible spring.Link quickly shielded himself but the physical force of the giant spider hitting him sent flying out a couple of feet.  
Just before Queen Gohma was about to swallow Link whole,he jumped up and quickly defended himself with his shield.He jumped up and gave one quick slash of his sword to the spider's eye.It growled in pain and took a few steps back as it rubbed it's large eye with two of it's long spider arms.Link grasped the opportunity and ran twords the beast with his Helix Sword facing outwards.He stabbed the spider right in the head and it brutely screamed at the sword wished and whirled around in it's small insect brain.It then quit it's struggle and fell to the ground dead.  
Link sheathed his sword back up and took a moment to take a breather.He was a bit winded,but not to the extent where he was actually tired.Link then heard the voice of Din again,but it came from nowhere.Her physical body was no where in sight,but Link couldn't care less."This time I think we should even up the ante a bit Link.Odolwa"!! Shouted Din.Link quickly turned his head."Oh no,not that accursed jungle warrior again",Link thought to himself.  
"Where's Odolwa"?Link once again thought to himself.He was no where in sight,and the colleseum was totally silent.Then,Link felt a strange force ram him with some sort of flat object.He was lying down on the ground,but he quickly got up onto his feet.Expecting to see Odolwa,Link unsheathed his sword and did a quick spin attack,but nothing.Nothing,just a bunch of wavy thin air.Then Link felt a foot like thing hit him right in the stomach,and he was kicked into one of the brick pilars that filled the arena.  
"Oh no,he must of some how become invisible",Link realized.He then tryed to reach for something ,although he knew it probley wasn't there.He was right,and the Lens of Truth he had been searching for was no where around.He would have to battle an invisible beast without it.Sighing ,Link tried to make out Odolwa's position.He had little to work with,except that the place where Odolwa stood would always produce hazy air.The kind of air that comes from fire,or hot days.  
Link knew it really wasn't enough to actually battle the creature,but in his couragous manner he decided to battle it out no matter what the odds.Carefully,with his shield in front of him,he went over the wavy air and tried to produce a sword attack.To no avail,as sparks just come out of what appeared to be nowhere.Appearently,Odolwa had defended himself with a shield.Link quickly jumped back and and took some magic powder out of his pouch.He quickly stroked his blade with the mystical powder,and speedily shouted out some magic words.  
All of the sudden his blade started to glow with a bright magical light,and Link could feel the power flowing through his weapon.He quickly raised his sword to about waist high,and started shooting energy discs at the hazy invisible Odolwa.It was the one thing that nobody could defend against,as it was concentrated energy from a guardian deity.After about five to six shots Link saw the wavy,thin air evaporate into a dying blue flame.  
He had stood against the odds and defeated the invisible creature,but Link knew he hadn't the time to celebrate.Any moment now Din was going to call upon another ferocious beast for Link to do battle with."Hmmmm,i've been making this a little too easy.Okay,let's try something hard this time.Ganon"!!Yelled Din as Link's heart skipped a beat."Ganon?Oh no not Ganon",Link thought to himself as two glowing eyes came staring at him from the dark.  
Link witnessed as a giant monster about twice the size of the original Ganon came stepping out of the shadows.Link knew there would be some sort of catch,but a twenty four foot beast?He quickly dismissed it's size and unsheathed his Helix Sword once again.He reached for his shield as well and ever so carefully started to creep closer to the monster.Then,without warning the giant sized Ganon took out his gigantic twin swords and performed an extremely powerful double cut on Link.The force of the two swords hitting Link's shield sent him railing against the the wall.  
When Link got up,he noticed that a large chuck of glass had just fallen off of his mirror shield."How is it possible"?Link thought to himself,as the glass on a Mirror Shield was supposed to be virtualy industructible,but that monster with his blades had managed to break it in two.His shield was pretty much useless now,so he dropped it to the ground and picked up his sword.Link hadn't noticed,but Ganon had already walked over to his position and was about to do a jumping slash.  
Link quickly sommersaulted out of the way and stabbed the monster right in it's foot.It made a howl of pain and it began to become very angry.It's adrenaline was starting to take over,and the sheer anger in it's body must of made it twice as powerful,twice as agile,and twice as tough.With his long golden swords he struck down into the ground with earth shattering force,making Link tumble over a bit.He quickly regained his balance.And made a quick swipe at the monster's leg.A large bleeding cut was left where Link had just stabbed him.The monster made a quick acknowlegement of his pain by making a brief howl,but then continued to thrust his swords twords Link's body.  
Then,without warning Ganon charged twords Link with his pointed horns much in the way a bull does at a bull fight.One of the horns penetrated into Link's shoulder and he started to scream in pain.Then the monster stood up,with Link still dangling from it's horn,and it charged it's head into a concrete wall.Link's bones and ribs broke as the monster continued the onslaught of rams and charges."I can't lose like this",Link thought to himself as his pain intensified with every passing second.Link,angrilly fed up of being beaten like a rag doll,took out his sword and quickly stabbed his Helix Sword into the monster's head.  
The monster roared and growled as it's brains began to slowly implode inside it's head.He started shaking his noggin permissivly which in turn sent Link flying in to the ground.Then,after dropping the swords which he was still wielding ,his eyes turned pale white and he fell down on his back.Link had won,another one of his old archnemesises had been slayed.Now that Link's adreneline had run dry,he began to painfully notice the large gash in his left shoulder.He quickly put his right hand on the wound and loudly cried,"Owww,my shoulder"!!  
"Very good Link,but not nearly good enough",Din said as she came back into visibility."If you want to survive on Zecherus you can't go around getting injuries",Din added sternly."You must learn how to vanquish even extremely powerful enemies quickly,and without incidence.I can teach you that",Din added as she began to walk twords the middle of the arena."Listen Link,some of the things I can teach you during your training you will be capable of,but some things you won't.Remember that when a situation like that arises that even though you be one of the fiercest warriors known,you are still only a Hylian",Din said as she started to fiddle around in her pocket for something."This powder,this magical powder,it will give you the strength to learn some of my more advanced techniques",Din added.  
"I won't give it to you now though,first I must see you at peak Hylian strength before i'll give it to you",Din said as she stuffed the small brown pouch back into her pocket."The first thing we must learn Link will probley be the hardest lesson for you,and that is the art of fleeing",Din said as she listened closely to Link,anciously waiting to his response."F....F....Fleeing ma' lady"?Link said in a puzzled manner."I know that it's not like you,the holder of the Triforce of Courage,to run away Link.However sometimes you may encounter beings with hundreds of times your strength,and in those situations you have to realize that there be no cowardice in running from an impossible battle",said Din as she began to walk over closely to Link.  
"But,I can't run away.I just can't,it defies everything I believe in,and it also betrays all of my instincts",Link said heartfully to Din,who was letting out a short worried frown."I can't,I won't,I just can't do that Din"!Said Link in a very defiant manner."Very well,then your going to have to battle me Link",said Din as she unsheathed her long golden sword."What but,how can I fight you?",Link questioned."I said fight"!Din screamed as she quickly forced Link down onto the ground."Link,I could kill you two times over,what do you think your going to do"?Asked Din as she held her long sword over Link's fallen body."This",said Link as he quickly sommer-saulted to his feet.Quickly,with all of his agility,Link began running away from Din as fast his legs could carry him.  
Quickly,Quickly,he ran past the stone pillars,past the rows and rows of seats,and finally through the black wooden door where he had entered the large stadium.And on the other side was Din,with her arms crossed and a wide smile arched on her face."Very good Link,sometimes you see tough love gets the best and quickest results",Din said,trying to hold back her laughter.


	17. Voyage

-----------------CHAPTER 17:Voyage-----------------  
~~Two Days Later~~  
"Link,it be the time where you'll have to part ways with us and start your journey on Zecherus",said Nayru.Link was standing on a large stone-marble platform,with a triforce symbol ingraved on it.Around him all three of the goddess sisters stood,at each point of the triforce."Listen Link,we still do not know.....know the location of the Qyzeria Mist",Nayru added,her eyes looking sad."But....with luck you will find it quickly.Without luck it may take you months",Nayru said,her eyes even droopier than before.  
"Listen Link,I have vital information to tell you",Farore butted in."The planet's reigning spieces is a race of peoples called Wuquerts,they are about as smart as hylians and they are the most intellegent beings on Zecherus.If anyone will be able to help you there,it's willing to be Wuquert",Farore said as she handed the floor back to Nayru."We will send you to a small village there called Deruni Town.It's the nearest place to Jukulee Castle,where the king and queen of Jukulee live.The country of Jukulee,we have strong beliefs that the Qyzeria Mist is somewhere there",said Nayru as she stepped down and turned her head to Din.  
"Ahem,there are a few more things to do before you go Link,so listen closely.First of all,your Kokiri clothing will not do.Zecherus is simply too dangerous if you think you'll survive wearing a simple piece of cloth.You need some armor,and the best armor is what I am about to give you",Din said as she started twisting her arms into knots and shapes.Link quickly figured that she was doing some kind of magic spell,and anciously awaited the results.After she stopped,a big bowly chest appeared in front of Link.He quickly opened it,and found a large collection of metal armor inside.  
"This is the strongest armor in the known universe Link,but even with it remember,Zecherus is not any less difficult",Din added in a worried manner."Don't worry Din,I won't let it go to my head",Link said as he quickly strapped on the steel garments.He was now equiped with the scabbard which held his Helix Sword,a quiver full of arrows,and an amazingly powerful shield given to him yesterday by Din called the Gortsinlatem.It was the strongest made object in the known universe,or at least as Din had told to him.  
"Okay,it be time to start Link.Are you absolutely ready"?Nayru asked,as if to give a final precautionary warning."Yes,I am ready",Link said dead seriously.He stood there,statue like,in a way as if he was a soldier in the army.He was ready,or at least as ready as he would ever be."Okay Link,may the power of the Triforce guide you Link",Nayru then stepped back off of the platform.She then raised her arms in the air,and stared into the sky,blankly.  
She was quickly followed by Din,and then Farore.They closed their eyes tightly,and small,thin strands of energy started flowing from their palms.Each of the line thin strands matching the colors of the spell's provokers.The ground started shaking ,a shaking feeling which Link was more than familiar with.He had almost gotten to the point where he didn't fear earthquakes at all anymore,but his basic earthly instincts couldn't be denied,even if he did hold the Triforce of Courage.  
A large light blue cylinder of light then started to form around Link's body,and the space inside of it started to get tighter and tighter.That was until it got to the point when Link was totally enclosed inside of the now body-tight energy appercion."Gryu-Hik-Hiyu"!Link heard the goddeses chanting ,in perfect unison.They began to chant louder,and louder,and louder still.Link then felt a strange sensation pierce through his body.Not neccesarily a painful feeling ,but more of a wierd jolt of energy.Then,everything became blurry,very blurry.Slowly but steadily he dazed into a comatose like state.It wasn't until he heard the last voices of a very quiet and distorted Farore that he passed off into slumber.  
The next thing Link knew,he was standing once again in the Sacred Realm."What am I doing here"?Link thought to himself.He was supposed to be on Zecherus,not once again within the catacombs of the Light Temple.Then,Link was startled to see Rauru come from what appeared to be nowhere.He stood upon the Light Medalion shaped platform,with his arms above his head,as if he had just teleported(which he had probley done).Then,just as out of the blue as Rauru's appearence,the other five sages instantly circled around Link.  
Rauru,Saria,Durania,Ruto,Impa,and Naburoo,they were all there.They were gathered,all with terrified looks on their faces."Must of figured out what was going on",Link thought."Wait sages,there is still one more person to show up",Rauru immediatly said before anyone else could say a word.Link knew who Rauru must of been refering to,and sulked to the ground.Being in the presence of Zelda,even to this day,made Link terribly sad,and he always had to hold his tears back whenever he had to speak to her.He loved Zelda more than life itself,but sadly circumstances beyond his control would never allow him to be with Zelda.  
Sure,the common townsfolk thought that a marrige between the Hero of Time and the princess of Hyrule would be romanticly symbolic,but none of the Royal Family thought the same way.The Royal Family did love Link like a son,but they weren't just about to let Princess Zelda wed anyone at a lesser social class than prince.Relectantly,Zelda eventually married Prince Vezieara,who was the son of King Higloy,the king of Merkanios.Merkanios,Hyrule's neighbooring country to the east.  
Link only loved one other woman in the way she loved Zelda,and she too would be impossible to have as well.Sure,he loved his wife with all of his heart,but just not to that extent.Exica was the one he loved and chose to wed,but she wasn't neccesarily Link's most beloved in the world.It was trully tragic and sad,that the Hero of Time couldn't even be with the women that he loved and wanted to be with.  
Just as Link had dreaded,Zelda was the last person to show up.When they all gathered,Rauru finally faced Link and began to speak."Link,you are here in the Sacred Realm in a kind of pit-stop before your finally departure to Zecherus",Rauru answered to the question Link was probley going to ask."That is not the only reason either Link",Zelda calmly interupted."Yes brother,it is not all.As the sages we have been informed by the gods of the current situation",said Durania,who was extremely serious looking compared to his usually jolly self.  
"To beat around the bush kid we just wanna wish ya' luck",Naburoo interupted,followed by a eye roll by both Impa and Princess Zelda."Very well put Naburoo,yes indeed,we do want to wish you luck",Rauru said as he turned the floor over to Saria,who was just itching to speak."Oh Link,my baby.I've known you since you were just a tiny infant.I would of never believed that you would grow up to be such a bold hero.Such a hero,saving the world and crushing evil more times than a person can count.I know your not going to like me to say this Link but.........be careful",Saria added,with her trademark worried look on her face.Link quickly rolled his eyes a bit,and started once again to listen.  
"You better not screw it up Link"!Ruto demanded,in her usual snooty manner."Princess Ruto"!Zelda quickly barked back."Sorry,I mean good luck.Only a great man like you,my former fiancee',could destroy a creep like that Ganonlink",said Princess Ruto."Well that is really all Link,may the power of the triforce........",Rauru tried to say but was quickly interupted by Impa."Wait,there is one more thing I must do before Link leaves",Impa said as she slowly crept up twords Link.  
"I want you to have this Link,I am sure it will help you on your quest",Impa said as she waved her hands around her head and sent a large flash of light through the air.When the light went away,Link managed to make out some kind of medalion necklace in Impa's hands."Link,this is an ancient treasure of the Sheikah people,which is called the um,ahem (clik,cak,pir,tis,duk).Translated into english I think it be called the Hesjook Pendant.According to legend,it is supposed to make a person more agile and skillful in combat",Impa said as she snapped the necklace around Link's neck.  
Impa was right,and Link could feel a strange improved sence of power.A sence of strength and a feeling of wisdom.With that Rauru once again raised his arms in the air,which was quickly followed in unison by the other sages.Each of their properly themed medalions circled above their heads,and like a ghost in the night they each started to vanish,one by one.Quickly afterward,the Sacred Realm started to fade out of Link's view,replaced by a humbling infinate void of nothingness.But the nothingness was sharply interupted,in the most unatural and disturbing way.  
A brown blood tainted hand came from nowhere and grabbed Link by the neck.And following the hand and arm was a scary,yet familiar figure.It was Ganondorf,and he had somehow made a temporary escape from the prison of hell to approach Link,in a not neccesarily welcoming way."Ha,ha,ha!So we meet again kid"?Ganondorf said,as evil cackles continued to pour out of his dark mouth."Leave me alone Ganon,I have things to do",Link said,in not the least bit scared way.  
"Well,well,so it seems your heading out on another one of your little adventures huh Mr.Hero of Time"?Ganondorf said,while tightening his grip around Link's neck."I'm going to stop that vile creation of yours",Link said,as his words got a little more raspy."Hah,you fool!You may posses the strength to defeat me,but not a superpower like Ganonlink.Face it,you don't stand a chance kid",Ganondorf said,as he dropped Link to the ground roughly.  
"Ganon,this time your going to play the fool.Ever heard of something called the Qyzeria Mist"?Link said,now cocky in his own underbrow way."Qyzeria Mist,no never heard of it.However,whatever it is you still don't stand any bit of a chance.Not only did I give that clone unimaginable power,but I also gave him the intellegence and skill to face an oppenant twice as strong ,not that anything like that could ever happen",Ganondorf said,still cackling."Argggggg"!Ganondorf screamed in utter suprise.He looked over and saw that his arm had begun dicinigrating."Oh no,not yet damnit"!Ganondorf bellowed,as the process began to quickly spread throughout his body."See you in hell kid"!Ganondorf yelled,just before he was totally ingulfed back into the dark world.  
Link would not let Ganondorf emotionly manipulate him again.One time ago,after a long and tedius confrontation with Ganondorf,Link promised to himself that Ganondorf's mind games and head wars would no longer be allowed to get to him.Link was an adult now,and he couldn't just be hypnotised like a common child.Never-the-less however Link couldn't help by being disturbed by Ganondorf's sudden appearence.Ganondorf was just someone so evil,so troubling ,Link would never be able to forget him.  
Now Link was back in the void,still teleporting twords Zecherus."This must be really out of the way",Link thought,seeing as how even at the speed of imagination he had about ten minutes before he would reach there.The goddeses had said that it had been on the sheer edges of the universe,the outer most rim.It was absolutely clear to Link then and there.Failure was no longer an option,and the mission was damn near impossible.He wouldn't give up though,as he was still the world,nay,the universe's only hope.  
"Let's ride Epona again daddy"! Link heard suddenly.He looked around quickly,and found no one.Not a trace of any being within who-knows how many miles.He could swear though,he had just heard his daughter's voice,plain as day.Almost as if she had said it right in front of him.No longer was he troubled with the cruel memories of Ganondorf,and Ganonlink,but it was now replaced by a comfortable feeling.A feeling of home,unity,and love.A feeling he welcomed with a strange silent enthusiasum.  
Link then noticed something,something that had started to happen.The white infinate void was clearing ,and Link little by little saw a tiny orb off in the distance.The white void was beggining to fade,and it was rapidly being replaced by a long expanse of night sky.It was full of stars and planets,and a small twinkling sun off in the distance."This must be what space is",Link quietly murmered as the tiny orb in front of him grew bigger and bigger in size.  
Once he got to arm's length of the object,he realized that it was not an orb at all,it was a planet."Zecherus",Link whispered as he looked down at the barren and somewhat desert-esque landscape."The weather dosen't look too good down there",Link said a little more frankly as he began to enter the planet's atmosphere.Despite a strange burning sensation around his body,his quiet descent on to the planet was somewhat relaxing.That was until he noticed a large city,down below on to the ground."Must be Deruni Town".


	18. Arrival

------------------CHAPTER 18:Arrival------------------  
Link began to slow down,as his dicent to the ground became slowed and peaceful.At this point he could see the city in greater detail.The brown brick roads that filled the streets.The strange dome like structures which Link assumed were domociles and maybe stores.The amazingly beautiful tall buildings,which their roofs seemed to be slashing into the clouds.And a golden-esque castle lying quietly in the distance.  
"AHHHHHHHHH",Link quickly screamed.A strange and high pitched noise started entering into Link's head.It came from nowhere,and it was so strong and powerful that Link thought his head was about to explode.A pulsing migraine entered into his head,and the sound persisted in tourmenting Link's eardrums.He could feel his head throbing ,wildly,violently,and it almost made Link seriously thinking about amputating his ears from his head.Blood started streaming from his now dark-redish lobes,and snot came gushing out from his mouth and nose.  
He couldn't take any more of it,so he quickly pulled his sword out and lanced it hair close to his neckline.He wasn't able to think straightly at all,only how terrible the sound was and how painful his migraine was.So,he arched the long Helix Sword back as far as he could,and made bullet-fast swings twords his head.The headache,the screeching noise,the blood and snot.It all made him so disoriented that he couldn't properly aim the sword to his neck,and kept missing every time he strook through thin air.Then,Link's eyes opened to size wider than a full moon's.He started gasping as he realized where the last swipe of his sword had just strook.  
He had just cut off his own arm,and he did it so fast that he couldn't process the pain until seconds later.He shakily sheathed his sword back up into his scabbard.And pressed his left hand against the rapidly bleeding right arm,which was now nothing more than a bloody stub.The noise stopped,and his migraine weakened to a mere head pain.Then,as if a light was just switched off,everything went black.  
  
~~??? Days Later~~  
"Quick.......think..........waking up",Link could fuzzily make out."Father........breathing...........breathing again",another fuzzy voice said.Link focused a little more,and he could start making out what they were saying ,but he couldn't see anything.He thought he was blind for a minute there,until he heard one of them say that blindness wasn't one of his conditions.He did hear however that he had lost a lot of blood,he had broken a few bones,and something about the condition of his arm.  
Finally Link opened up his eyes and made a quick look around.Everything was very blurry to him however,and he wasn't able to see things clearly yet."Oh finally,your awake"!Said one of the voices."Hush son!This is very important buissness!That and I do not think he's fully back to himself yet",said a deeper,more adult voice."Wha......where am I"?Asked Link,suffering his energy just to speak."Oh,i'm so sorry Mr.Link.My name's Kyrolpi,and this is my son Claygorn",said the brushy looking humanoid."Is......is this Deruni Town"?Link managed to ask before he totally vamped back into a semi-camatouse state.  
~~2 Hours Later~~  
Link awoke again,two hours after he first collapsed back into a camatouse state.Finally,after Kyrolpi used some strong medicine on him,Link reawakened to his sinces.He was now ready to ask some questions."Well,it's been established that i'm in Deruni Town,but exactly what happened Kyrolpi?Why did I end up here"?Link asked,sitting down on the finley woven Wuquertian bed."Eh,it's a long story Link,but i'll try to keep it short",Kyrolpi said.  
"I'm a world famous minister on Zecherus",Kyrolpi said,producing a fake smile on his leathery face."People the world over come to me with their religious problems and quandries.I think that's maybe why I was chosen",Kyrolpi said,before being interupted by Link."Chosen?Chosen for what Kyrolpi"?Asked Link."Well,I was just getting to that part before I was rudely silenced",Kyrolpi answered,slightly annoyed.Link sulked,but quickly reverted back to listening to Kyrolpi."Anyway,I was chosen by......the goddesses.I was chosen to help you",Kyrolpi revealed.  
"It was about one week and three days ago when they sent their messenger to tell me about you.From what they told me,basicly the entire universe's fate lies in your hands.Dosen't it boy"?Asked Kyrolpi,in a sceptical manor as he eyed Link."I suppose it does",Link meekly answered."Anyway,since that day it has been my personal duty to make sure your voyage and stay here on Zecherus be a safe and comfortable trip.Then,when you were closing in on Deruni Town,I noticed you going crazy in the skies up there.Before I continue,may I ask why"?Kyrolpi asked curiously."I.......I heard this terrible,horrible sound.It was so screechy and loud that I almost killed myself,and I lost my arm in my frantic state.As you can see my right arm is..........THERE"?!?!?!?Link looked down in shock.The arm he had amputated three days ago was right there.Once again attached to his arm socket.  
"What!?But I swear that........",Link was then interupted,when Kyrolpi let out a quick giggle."Heh,when I picked you up I noticed that,so I replaced it with a synthetic arm",Kyrolpi answered,smiling at Link's appendage as if saying ,look at my work."Synthetic"?Link questioned."Oh um,how should I put this.I gave you a new,metal arm that can do everything a regular arm can do.You can take a look at it if ya' want",Kyrolpi said as he slowly got up for some tea."Holy Din!My arm it's,it's.........iron"!Link said as he saw a mechanical appendage as he took off his glove.It felt like a real arm too,which was very creepy.He didn't lose his sence of touch in the arm at all,and to some respect it worked a bit better that the first one."That Kyrolpi and Claygorn must be real geniuses",Link thought to himself.  
"Yes,one of the best pieces of work i've ever done.Oh but enough of that,let's get back to the story.First off,did you say that you heard a loud sreeching noise"?Asked Kyrolpi,now shaking his fists worriedly."Yes,it was terrible",Link said,trying not to remember that horrible sound."Oh,just as I feared.For you see,our planet has a protection mechanism which I hoped wouldn't effect you,but it obviously did.Whenever an alien or foreign lifeform tries to enter our planet's atmosphere,a sort of bionic alarm will sound.After that,a loud screeching sound similiar to the one you heard will try and destroy the lifeform by blowing it's ears out and eventually it's head,where ever it may be located.I prepared for this however,and when I saw you blacking out in the middle of the sky I quickly sent my son Claygorn to retrieve your camatouse body.Well that's about it",Kyrolpi said as he got up and started twords the kitchen.  
"So what am I supposed to do now"?Link asked."Stay here,for I have much to teach you before you go out adventuring.That and you must go through some rigorous arm therapy before you can leave.Your not able to hold things very well with that synthetic arm now,but eventually you will learn it's mechanisms inside-out",Kyrolpi explained as he came back holding a cup of brownish-liquid."Here,drink this.It's called a Jysin Drink,it'l perk you up in no time",Kyrolpi said as he handed the glass to Link.  
"Thank you",Link said as he started taking tiny sips from the mug."Before anything ,could you try and guess how old I am"?Kyrolpi asked,as a smirk started to inch on his face."Gee,I don't know.Fourty-five,maybe fifty",Link said as he continued to drink from the mug."Heh,heh,sorry but way off",Kyrolpi said,trying to hold back his giggles."Well,how old are you then"?Link asked curiously."You'll never believe this,but I am actually 392 years old",Kyrolpi said.Link almost did a spit take with his Jysin Drink,but quickly swallowed it back down."And my son,he's 204 years old.The Wuquertian race Link has very long lifespans,some of the oldest can live to be almost five hundred years.Me however,I am eight years shy from my four hundreth birthday.I am growing old Link,in a few decades I shall be a shriveled old man",Kyrolpi said,now with a depressed expresion on his face.  
"Oh but how rude of me,that is not what is important now.What's important is that you retrieve the Qyzeria Mist,and defeat that evil clone",Kyrolpi said,as he got up and headed twords his bedroom."Now,if you excuse me i'm rather tired.I think i'll take a nap",he added as he slowly crept the door open.Link just sat there,confused and dazed.A great deal of information had just been squeezed into his head in a reletively short period.He still had to process all of the deep subjects that had just been whized past him.Claygorn then came and sat down at the chair where his father had just sat.  
"Heh,I see you've been lectured by Kyrolpi huh"?Claygorn asked,a bit humorously."Oh uh yeah.He's not a real thorough conversater is he"?Link asked."Nope,he's a bit eccentric,but very wise.Listen,we'll introduce you to King Rizuel in a couple of days,but for now you should probley do exactly what dad said.Stay here a couple of days,learn about this planet.That and you need to learn the knics 'n' knacks of the synthetic arm there",Claygorn said,pointing to the robot-like mechanical arm attached to Link's shoulder socket."Well,it seems fine now",Link said,rubbing the metalic screw that was attached to the nub of his former arm.  
"Well sure,it's fine for picking up a mug of Jysin,but what'l happen when you get into a battle situation?Well,let's just say you'll either be totally screwed or you'll have an unimaginable advantage.It all depends on how good you'll learn to use it",Claygorn finished."Lucky for me i'm left handed",Link said,almost sputtering out a laugh."Yeah,heh.If you weren't we might have to replace another one of your arms",Claygorn responded.


	19. Royal Chamber

-------------------CHAPTER 19:Royal Chamber------------------  
The last five days had been some of the most strenious days in Link's life.It seemed as if the fourty two hour days lasted forever,as a long twenty of them each day consisted of arm training and endless education."How do these people stay alive"?Link always thought.His hylian body still had to get used to the time changes and such,but it just couldn't keep up with his Wuquertian comrades.Their race of people were more accustomed to long days,as well as their internal bodies.Link however was a Hylian,born on the twenty four hour a day planet Earth.His body was not as well equiped for the extremely long days.  
Kyrolpi probley realized the scientific implications of being sent to a planet with longer days,and how hard it would be for Link to adjust to it.However,he always had an attitude twords it that Link was just lazy.Kyrolpi knew that the savior Earth boy wasn't lazy,but he always kept his joke attitude about it extremely well acted.There were probley a few moments when Link actually thought that he might have not been keeping up as best he could,but all of the rigirous training quickly dismissed that for him.  
  
~~Five Days Later~~  
Finally the day had arrived,when Link's training was complete.All of the classes,all of the arm briefings,all of the field tests.They were over,and it was time for Link to meet King Rizuel.Appearently,only Kyrolpi,Claygorn,the king ,and his closest advisors knew about Link and how he was to save the universe.The king thought that leakage of a possible universal apocolypse would send his subjects into a maddening panic."It probley would",Link thought outloud.Link wondered what was going on in Hyrule right now.  
"Ganonlink,who knows what kind of terror he could be ravaging in Hyrule"?Link thought as he began to become more and more worried.For all he knew Earth could already be an astroid belt of quarter-inch rocks floating out in space.Or Ganonlink could have taken over the planet,in the process of spreading his reign of terror around Earth.Or he could be using his powers to do more.................inproper things."Don't even think it"!Link quickly snapped to himself.  
Sure,Earth could be in billions of pieces,but Link had a eerie feeling that he wasn't destroying towns or going from planet to planet in an apocolyptic rampage.Link had a feeling that vile creature was using his powers,at least for now,to have his own twisted version of fun.As always Link tried extremely hard to block out all of the disgusting scenarios that his brain had created.But still,something about the possible current condition of Hyrule twisted his stomach into knots.  
"Hey Link,are you ready to go"?Claygorn asked,interupting Link's train of thought."Oh uh,yeah sure",Link said as he finally came back to reality.Link got up from his bed and quickly tightened on his mechanical arm.Kyrolpi had said that it would be best not to wear the synthetic arm at night while asleep,since there was the possibility of getting poked by it's sharp fingertips during slumber,and rolling on to the rough,cold steel arm would be a very uncomfortable wake up call.  
Link entered in the arm's security code (61784) on the elbow keypad and got up and to the guest closet.Quickly he took off his pajamas and slipped into his trademark tunic and cap.He also grabbed his Helix Sword and scabbard too,just in case.With that he followed Claygorn out the door to where a strange horseless wagon was waiting.It floated several inches off the ground,and made a strange humming noise as it's engine was activated.Link had been taught about Wuquertian technoligy just the other day,but he was still a bit awed at the mechanical wonder.  
Kyrolpi opened the back door of the vehicle and issued Link into the back seat."Here,cover yourself with this blanket.If anyone sees you there will be a definite rouse of suspision",Kyrolpi said as Link covered himself as best he could.Claygorn got in and started the machine with the ignition device.A few minutes later,Link felt the machine come to a stop and make a bumpy landing on the ground.He uncovered himself from the blanket and found what looked like to be the castle's courtyard.  
Some castle guards ushered Link out of the vehicle and showed him to a large steel door,which stood almost twenty-four feet tall in height.Slowly it opened,and the guards led him into the king's large silky throne room.Link looked around the large chamber,and saw that the entire room was made of solid twelve karrot gold,pounded down to brassy shining bricks."Wow",Link thought to himself as he tried to comprehend how many rupees it would be worth for just a sample of this room's wall.   
The king was very young looking ,only around fifty or sixty Kyrolpi had told him.Appearently,his father King Zireus had been killed in a foriegn country during war times when he was about fifteen,making him the youngest ruler in the history of Zecherus.King Rizuel however looking young ,was a bit overweight.Thirty years without war and all the food you can eat can really smack hard on a person.As a matter of fact,Rizuel had just gotten done with a meal as Link entered the throne room.He could tell by the fact that bits of grease still remained on the young King's face,given that he hadn't enough time the clean his face when Link entered his chambers.  
When Link reached the king's thrown,he slowly bowed to show a sign of respect.Rizuel chucked off a quick laugh and pointed his royal staff at Link's face."At ease earthling",Rizuel said as Link quickly hopped back up,respectfully staring at the king."So you are the earth's legendary Hero of Time huh?Well you certainly do look like it boy,you just have a wierd thing about you.A thing that tells me that you are truly a hero indeed",the king said as he pushed the food tray back to himself.  
"Yes sir,I am the person who saved Earth from the evil Ganondorf",Link replied."Well Link,it appears as if the stakes are much,much higher this time aren't they?I hope that Ganondoof fellow rots in hell for unleashing this monster on the universe",the king said as he picked up a Poilutte drumstick."Oh he is sir.He defenitly is",Link replied as he remembered that sudden event with Ganondorf that had happened on his way to Zecherus.Link even let off a little smirky smile about his now eternally tortured archnemesis,until the paramount importance of the current situation hit his face like a bucket of cold water.  
"Well enough of that,first I need to talk to you.Currently you are the only one who has expierienced the true terror of this Ganonlink.You need to give us a better idea of what we are dealing with.Can you please tell us............what happened"?King Rizuel said delicately,realizing this would be a hard topic for Link to tackle."(sigh)Well.......it's not easy to talk about but........I guess i'll start with how the vile thing was born."Link said,preparing himself for a long conversation.  
"It was a cold rainy post autumn day in Hyrule,I can still remember those cruel freezing rain drops hit my face.It should have been an indication of what was about to conspire,but I was really too worried to think.All the people,the civilians I passed.They all looked mysteriously worried,mysteriously scared.It seemed that even the common people of my country could since the evil disturbance of Ganonlink.After passing through the Castle's bordering village town,I quickly made my way past the guard personel and into the entrance Courtyard."Link said as he took a quick breath before he continued.  
"In the main chamber was the Princess of Hyrule,along with the mystical Hyrulian sages that helped to keep peace in the land.All of them looked horrible,in the panic-striken greeny mood they were all in.Even the calm sages,Rauru and Impa,stood there shakily in horror.Durania,a large heavy Goron sage,started the discussion of what to do about this impending danger.After a while we decided it best to take the trek to Gerudo Valley,birthplace of Ganondorf."Link finished,taking a quick break to clear his throat.  
"What happened when we got there is.......is still hard to........to talk about."Link said as he choked up a bit,but then calmed himself down instinctively."Try to remember the worst storm you have ever seen,and imagine the darkest place you have ever been in.Scary thought isn't it?That was what it was like in that forbidden section of desert.The only light that we had were two dimly lit torches near a stairway,and even then it looked as though the sun had dissapeared.Dissapeared into thin air",Said Link.  
"We were literally scared shitless,we couldn't move.We were paralyzed in fear,including myself.So much for being the holder of the Triforce of Courage eh?It was really the first time in my life where I was really terrified,with the exception of my wedding.After that a horrific earthquake began,in which we were literally being flopped up in down like a fish out of water.When the plates started to crack,geysurs of molten rock came pouring out the earth,hitting our bodies with intense pain.What happened next was.......was the scariest part".Link said as took in a deep breath.  
"Everything stopped,the storm,the lava,the earthquake,everything came to an eerie hault.Then,a giant flash of red light engulfed the area.But it was no regular light.It was like being blind for five seconds,and being able to see nothing but red.I heard from Nayru that everyone saw it.From Kakariko Village,and I guess all the way to here.Did you see anything similiar to that sire"?Link asked,trying to temporarily change the disscussion."Why yes as a matter of fact.A strange red light was reported a few weeks ago",the King replied.  
"Anyway,after the flash everyone noticed something eerie happening at the tower.It seemed as though all of the evil energy around Gerudo Valley had been locked into the tower.We could literally see and feel the darkness radiating from it.It was then that I told Zelda and the Sages to run away from Gerudo Valley as fast as they could.I saw them before they left,caught off guard.Thank the goddesses that they didn't question me,and that they immediatley started running their legs off",Link said as he cleared his throat a bit.  
"It was then that I had to decide.Either run away with the others,or go up there and face my destiny head on.I decided to go up there.The last thing I heard before going into the tower was Naburoo,who told her people to evacuate to the Spirit Temple,and to do it as fast as they possibly could.I imagined what it must of been like for them,first being in a strange   
apocolyptic megastorm,then seeing a big flash of red light,then see their leader running like crazy telling them to get the hell outta there.They must have been in a terrible panic",Link said.  
"When I got in the tower,I was face to face for the first time with that Ganonlink character.He was a perfect clone of me in every way,well that is if you were color blind.His skin was blood red,and his eyes were a menacing yellow color.He had purple hair and wore a black tunic with a large "G" in the middle of it.That and he had a mysterious horn growing from the back of his neck",Said Link.  
"He started talking about how I had killed Ganondorf those three months ago and about how he would swear revenge on me in the name of his   
"father".Then he said that me and him should battle in his father's arena,and he quickly opened a strange purple warphole in the middle of the floor.He challenged me to go in it,so I hesitivley followed him into the dark purplish cylinder.When I re-emerged I found myself in a very fimiliar place.It was the roof of Ganon's Castle.He had somehow brought me to a micro-sized dimension where the only exsisting thing was the evil Fortress.And to sum the rest of the story up,I was killed by Ganonlink in less than a minute.Probley would of been a millasecond or two if he would of actually been trying",Link finished as a large frown crossed his face.It was then that the horrificly possible failure of his mission hit his face like a cold,wet towel.  
"Wait a minute.Did you say back there that Ganonlink has the powers of dimensional minipulation"?Asked the king ,as he put one of his numerous almost eaten Poilutte drumsticks back on his food cart."Oh far more than that sire.He can create his own,standing dimension from thin air",Link corrected."But isn't that a power usually exclusively reserved for the goddeses themselves"?The king asked,a bit panicy."Why,I guess it is sire",Link said,realizing the indicated scenario of that was of paramount terror.A bionic being having the power to create planets,worlds,universes was something no living being was ever meant to have.But Ganonlink had that,and much,much more.


	20. Kaepora Gaebora

--------------------CHAPTER 20:Kaepora Gaebora--------------------  
~~~Several Months Ago~~~  
"I still can't believe they didn't tell me"! The owl thought as he flapped and scurried his wings."What do they think I am,a common bird"!? Kaepora angrilly pondered as he flew faster and faster twords Hyrule Castle."I used to be a goddess dawmed Sage!A Sage I tell you"! He stopped for a moment,realizing he was extremely hungry.He hadn't eaten since two nights ago,when he first found out from a friend about this horrid "Ganonlink"."Why should a giant turtle,who does nothing but give "piggy-back rides" find out about something of universal importance before I do?It's just not right"!  
Quietly,he hovered stealthfully over a sleeping toad.It croaked lightly with it's eyes shut tight,as if to be in a deep immersive sleep.With a quiet hoot,Kaepora swooped down to the ground to home in on his prey.He was standing only a few inches from the sleeping frog ,staring at his overdue meal's last croaks.And then,the amphibion opened his eyes.Oh no,it had just been alerted of Kaepora's presence.The frog quickly looked around searching for what had caused him to awake."Oh very well",Kaepora thought as he quickly swooped in the kill.It's bodily juices sprayed out like a hose,as Kaepora scraped his sharp talons against the frog's sensitive body.He didn't really like being so primitive,just going up to the prey and gutting it.However,when you are put under a two day fast you tend not to care about such trivial matters.  
The juicy frog legs tasted good against Kaepora's hungry beak,as he devoured it in a quickened pace.Usually he would slow himself,but he was in a hurry.He had to get to the castle and talk to Princess Zelda,he had to.Kaepora lifted his head up,and stood motionless as he stared at the partially eaten toad corpse."Strange",Kaepora thought."What's a frog doing in the middle of Hyrule Field?They usually only live in the Zora River or Lake Hylia,and i'm no where near either of those places.Strange........yes very strange".Kaepora looked around to see if something bad was happening.Maybe the frogs were scared by something.But it sure would take something quite scary to make a frog go all the way out here.  
Kaepora decided that if he really wanted to know what caused the disturbance,he would have to go to both Lake Hylia and the Zora River.But either of those were at least a two day trip,and he was in a hurry to see Princess Zelda.Then it dawned upon him,if he were to fly high enough he could see all of Hyrule,including both Lake Hylia and the Zora River.So he started flapping his wings for take off,faster they flapped,and faster,and faster.Until he finally gained enough momentum to go airbourne.Now came the hard part.He jerked his head skyward,pointing twords the moon,and began flying straight upward.  
As the mystical owl gained more and more vescocity,he looked around with his highly flexible neck.It looked at though he would need to get very,very high in order to achieve his goal height.This would mean about one hundred,maybe one hundred fifty feet above the highest peak of Death Mountain."That kind of height could get me a bit light-headed",Kaepora thought."I don't even know if i'll even be in the right state of mind for that kind of observation".It was going a bit faster than he first predicted however,as he was already about to reach a half mile up.Roughly two fourths of the distance he would have to travel.  
It was beginning to feel a bit chilled,for good reason too.At those heights,the temperature would start dropping dramaticly.Just a few minutes ago it was an overley warm Autumn evening of about sixty degrees.Now it was a cold winterey twenty-eight with little snow flakes beating down on his face."I knew it was going to rain soon",Kaepora thought as the snow drifted down,snow that would eventually hit the ground as melted rain.Now at an altitude of half a mile and two eighths,Kaepora was beginning to seem a bit drowsy.  
"An owl to be drowsy in the middle of the night,I must definatley be high up",thought the former sage.What at first where mere trinkles of snow,was now speeding into a blizzard,and big chunks of hail were now meshed with the falling flakes.This was getting to be downright dangerous!It was now about four below zero,and the hail and blizzard made this task extremely hazardous.Kaepora finally decided not to fly any higher,and that this was about as good of a vantage point as he was gonna get.So,with all of his might he tried to focus in on one of the two sites.  
First,he looked twords the east to Zora's River.Nothing really seemed irregular there,besides the fact that Zora's Domain was still under construction.It looked very quiet and peaceful,very majestic,very beautiful.But something about it was just a tad bit off,just a bit.However,it was enough for Kaepora to sence it.But,it wasn't something irregular.Ever since he got back from Termina,Kaepora had felt it all over.It was a sence of dread,a sence of panic.All the animals he saw along the way were acting strange.The teahats were totally immoble,even when you would attack it,it wouldn't move.A lot to say for a creature that will viciously attack anything that get's within ten meters of it.  
Then,there's the Stallchilds.Instead of trying to feast on the humanoid like species that walk the fields at night,they actually run from them now.They have a true sence of horror in them,a sence of fear.A feeling that an undead creature,under no circumstances,should ever feel.And they run from people,they run as fast as their tiny skeleton legs can carry them.They'll run till their arms fall off and they'll pay no attention.They'll run till their heads fall off and they'll pay no attention.They'll even run till their midsections fall off and they'll pay no attention.Something substancially creepy was happening in Hyrule,niegh,something substancially creepy was happening in the universe.  
Next,he looked twords the west to Lake Hylia.No,nothing different about it besides the creepiness that's generally infesting the entire land.But besides that,something did seem a bit more wierd.A bit more dark.A bit more nocturnal.A bit more...........dangerous.It almost felt as if something was pulling out to Kaepora,trying to tell him something.Tell him that Lake Hylia was..........was a target zone of some sort.The frog in the middle of Hyrule Field must have just been another wierd animal occurence."I wonder,how are the more............dangerous animals reacting to this imbalance"? The scary thought slashed his brain like a fine tempered blade.If the more linear animals were acting totally against their nature,what were creatures like Gohma Queens and Barinides doing?The scenario was quite a terrifying thought.  
Kaepora quickly blocked that out of his mind and once again realized the coldness and danger that filled this high altitude air.He had to get down,and get down now or his wings may blister off.Flapping the icicles off his body,he started his rocket speed decent to some decent crust air.This atmoshphereic borderline oxygen crap was really chaffing his windpipe.The fall back to the ground was extremely easy for Kaepora,of course it's always easier to flow with gravity than defy it.He really didn't even need to fly down,just a stabalized decent would do.  
Upon landing on a rooftop,Kaepora took a little look around.It appeared as though he had landed on the roof of Malon's House in Lon Lon Ranch.The decent,the altitude,the mild wind.It all gave him an extra push of about one or two miles.Pretty lucky,considering that cut off about thirty to fourty minutes from his trip to Hyrule Castle."Hmmmmm,it looks as though i'm hurt a little more than I first projected",Kaepora thought.He had several bruises across his body,and the tip of his wing had begun to bleed.No doubt they were from those large hailstones in the high altitudes of the Hyrulian sky.  
"Wait a minute"!Kaepora thought."I landed in Lon Lon Ranch,maybe Malon can give me some help.After all,Lon Lon Milk is known to have healing properties in it.Well,I'd hate to wake her up in the middle of the night but.........this looks pretty bad".Kaepora once again looked at his bruises,and the open gash on his wing.If he didn't get help for it soon his injuries may turn fatal."(Sigh)I guess I have no choice",Kaepora muttered in silence as he flew wobily to Malon's bedroom window.  
With his pointy beak,he lightly pecked at the window.Not causing any window cracking ,but at least enough to create some noise.Luckily Kaepora didn't need to knock again,Malon was a light sleeper.She fluttered her eyes trying to find the source of the tapping.Kaepora let off a loud hoot to signal that he was out the window,and Malon quickly went over twords him."An owl?What would a cute little owl be tapping on my window for"?Malon asked herself.She then looked over the bird,and found that it was totally bewildered with bruises and cuts.Also she saw a large bleeding gash on it's left wing."Oh poor thing!I better get it inside",Malon said.  
As she opened her window,Kaepora quickly flapped inside.Then something just dawned upon him.How was Malon going to react to a talking owl?What was she supposed to just say,"Of course i'll help you mister talking owl".No,that definatley wasn't going to happen.If he was going to say anything ,she'd probley faint from shock.And since Malon was really his only hope,he curtainly didn't want that to happen."I guess I should just keep quiet",Kaepora thought.  
Malon quickly started looking under her bed.She was scanning for her first aid kit.She found nothing but piles of dust bunnies and a few spare shirt buttons.Kaepora was starting to worry a bit."What if she could not find her first aid kit?What if she couldn't help at all?Would Malon have to kick me out to just so I could die in Hyrule Field?No that isn't going to happen.At least I hope not",Kaepora thought.But now,Malon did find her first aid kit,and quickly ran over twords the injured owl.  
"Please stay still Mr.Owl.This may hurt a bit",Malon said almost as if she thought the animal could actually understand her.Which he did,but he was pretty sure she didn't know that.Some people like Malon were just in tune with nature,in tune with the flow of nature.They didn't see wildlife the way other people did,they saw them as understanding creatures.Creatures with souls,with minds,with feelings.And like the animals Kaepora had met,Malon was also worried.Kaepora had gotten a strange worried feeling from Malon since he first had gotten the idea to ask for her help.He wasn't suprised by any means,but all of the creepiness was really chilling Kaepora's soul in all of the wrong ways.  
"Hooooooottttt"!Kaepora squealed out as the stinging solution was draped on his wing.He drooped his eyes down,and closed them tight whenever Malon put another coat of the potion on his appendage.He gave off quiet hoots of pain,as he tried to keep himself from cursing obsenities in english.His body started trembling as the pain started flowing through the injured parts of his wing.Although he knew it was pain in the name of healing ,he couldn't help but feel it as a bit threatening.It was human nature after all,to be scared of something that caused extreme pain.  
Kaepora was relieved to see Malon put the bottle down and reach for a roll of bandage cloth.She creeped over the wise owl and gently placed four three by three inch patches on Kaepora's two bleeding cuts."Well Mr.Owl,that's all I can do about your cuts.I'm afraid though that all I can do for your bruises is give you some of my milk",Malon said.That's exactly the answer Kaepora was hoping for,and let off a relaxed hoot of relief as Malon left the room.  
"Now let's see,where did I put that extra-strength Lon Lon Milk"?Malon asked herself as she scurried through the ranch's milk cellar.The rows and rows of glistening white liquid always had calmed Malon.She remembered the days when Ingo had owned the ranch,and he had been so.......mean.She remembered many a day where she hid from a drunken Ingo,trying to either beat her,bitch her out,or steal her........innocence.She'd run in there crying ,and come out with happy smiles on her face.That was until the day Ingo discovered that,and started keeping all of the Lon Lon keys to himself.That of course wasn't before a beating he had given her for quote en quote,"sneaking away from work".  
After her father Talon had come back to the ranch,and Ingo had lost the ranch due to the fairy boy,he returned to his normal "jerky" self.That and Malon had regained access to the milk cellar which she had loved so much.There wasn't any reason to escape anymore,but Malon still liked to hang around in the cellar.It was her place,where she relaxed and just let harsh reality slip away.Where she creeped away,where she ended up at,and where she would unexpectedly spend hours just staring at her beautiful.It was also the place where,a long time ago,she had spent that one night alone with.............the fairy boy.A blushy smile crossed Malon's face as the memories of that night flashed through her mind like welcomed nastolgia.Oh but wait,that's yet another story.......................  
"Oh there it is"!Malon exclaimed as a bottle of extra-strength Lon Lon Milk lie on the bottom shelf.She quickly bent down to retrieve it."Shim Shim Shiminey!Shim Shim Shiminey!I am the cleaner of the Chim Chim Chim-a-neys"! Malon responded to the voice with an annoyed look. It looked as if Ingo was drunk again and that he had wondered into the milk cellar."Heya Mal(hic)Malon.How's ya doin'?Ya' know,you's lookin's especial(hic)especially cute tonight",Ingo stated wobily as he gulped down the rest of his beer."Thank you Ingo",Malon stated in a semi-sarcastic annoyed-like tone."Now please excuse me but I need to get this milk to someone,it's an emergency",Malon said in a more serious way.  
"Oh come one Mal(hic)Mal(hic)Malon",Ingo said in an underbrowish way as he got close to Malon.A little too close for her comfort."You know I never did ever did get a chance to.......I mean I'z nevers gotsen into yo pants",Ingo said,now blocking Malon only way of exit."I mean,you'z got's the sweetest ass in all of Hy's rule",Ingo said as he started breathing his heavily beer tainted breath on Malon's face.Malon was now starting to get a bit disgusted,and was about ready to slap Ingo's drunken face.  
As Malon raised up her right palm,targeting Ingo's face,something strange happened.A bright flash ignited both of Ingo's eyes,and he quickly grabbed Malon's arm."Oh comes(hic)comes on Malon.It's not's gonna be that's bad",Ingo said as he pushed Malon's body to the ground.This was really scaring her.Usually she would have more than enough strength to get Ingo off her,push him away,and punch him in the face.But this time,something was darkly impowering Ingo,something evil.Malon couldn't do anything ,she was being totally restrained by Ingo's dark strength.It was like an ant trying to squabble against a Tektite.Even when Malon tried kicking Ingo's body,everywhere from his knees to his testicles,it seemed to do nothing but add to his drunken rape lust.  
"Okay,now just(hic)just relax while I do's some's Ingo magi(hic)magic",Ingo said as he started proping open Malon's mouth."No,no!Stop it!I,I don't want this"!Malon struggled.But her plea for help only seemed to make him more horny,as he stuck his awful tasting tongue into Malon's cheeks.She tried bitting down on it,but at the moment it seemed as hard as steel.She was truly helpless,truly on her own,truly alone.The next thing Ingo would do propped Malon's eyes open in horror.He shifted out his hand and jammed his hardened fist straight up Malon's dress."Ahhhhhhhh"!Malon screamed in horror as Ingo fiddled with her privates."Somebody help me"!!!Malon screamed at the top of her lungs."Oh please(hic)please stop playing's the uh uh hard's to get's",Ingo said as he continued his horrible violations on Malon.  
Kaepora,who was now asleep,blinked a bit after a loud scream had woken him up.He quickly shook his head to get rid his drowsiness.He heard the same screaming again,and examined it a bit more carefully."Oh no!That's Malon screaming!It sounds as if she's in trouble! I...I have to help somehow",Kaepora thought as he quickly scanned the room for a way out.Aha!Malon had left the window open a tiny bit.Not very much,but enough for him to make his exit.So,despite his wounded appendage,he got up a like a lightning bolt and speeded into the slightly open window.  
It flew open like a bolt,and he examined the screaming more closely still.It was coming from that cellar on the other side of the ranch.He raced to the open cellar door and swooped in like a banshey in the night.He immediatly stopped himself and landed on top of a shelf full of milk jugs.It didn't take long for him to see what was going on.Some scoundrel was trying to have his way with that nice young lady Malon.The same Malon who had taken him in without question and bandaged up his wounds.  
Now a deadly serious question crossed Kaepora's mind."How am I going to help?If I tried to peck at that brute or attempt any form of attack,he'd probley just choke me and throw my body to the concrete floor",Kaepora deducted.So Kaepora did the only thing he thought he could do,no,that he knew he could do."Hey you"!Kaepora yelled.Ingo quickly turned around and scanned the room for whoever had said that.He was drunk,but not drunk enough to not realize that his ass was grass if he was going to get caught."Over here you drunken nieanderthaul"!Kaepora once again yelled.  
"Hey,you'z is(hic)you'z is a talkin' bird.Bird's don'ts talk.As a matter's of facts,they'z is no's animals that can talks",Ingo said,now very confused.Malon took this opportunity to get back on her feet.She quickly looked around for anything she could as a weapon against Ingo,and instantley grabbed one of the milk jugs from the shelf."Uh huh's,animals can'ts talks.Then why's(hic)why's are yo.............",Ingo tried to finish before Malon slamed Ingo in the head with a jug of Lon Lon Milk.The glass bottle broke against his dumbfounded head,and the impact of it made him pass out.  
"I'm glad that horrible brute is rid of",Kaepora exclaimed.Malon stared at the talking bird,and was immediatley stunned by the presence of an animal talking in perfect english."Um,excuse me Malon.Let me explain",Kaepora tryed to say before Malon keeled over in shock."Well,I knew that was going to happen",Kaepora thought as he looked once again at the now unconcious Ingo.He then saw something rather perculiar happen.His eyes produced a quick red flash before they turned to a normal Ingo like green."Well that was rather wierd",Kaepora added.Without hesitation,Haepora flew over to Ingo and grabbed onto his shoulders with his talons.He quickly threw the limp man out of the cellar and closed the doors behind him.  
~~Two Hours Later~~  
Malon's eyes fluttered open a bit,and she quickly got up to her feet.Did that really happen last night?Did the owl she had treated earlier really save from being raped by Ingo?Did it actually talk?When she looked around she found herself in the milk cellar,so now she knew that at least some of what happened last night hadn't been a dream.She also found sharded pieces of glass on the floor,and partially evaporated milk in the bigger pieces of the broken jug.Well,all signs pointed to yes.But what about that owl,where was it.Her answer was closer than she thought.She looked over to the other side of the milk shelves and found a cute little owl sleeping in the corner.Did it really talk?Well,there was only one way to find out.  
"Excuse me",Malon started politely,"Mr.....Owl"?Malon added as she hotly anticipated the owl's responce,if any.Sure enough the owl's eyes opened and it awakened with a quick "hoot".It then turned his head over to Malon."Hmmmm,should I talk to her again?Would it only confuse her"? Kaepora thought."Oh but it seems as if she's expecting a responce from me or something.Very well,I rather'd not dissapoint", Kaepora thought."Ahem,hello Malon.How are you doing"?Kaepora said.Malon jumped back in shock,but quickly regained herself and prepared to respond to the bird's question."Um....fine,Mr.....Owl",Malon shyly responded."No please,call me Kaepora".


	21. Rape of the Soul

---------------------CHAPTER 21:Rape of the Soul---------------------  
Both Kaepora and Malon were speechless after that.What were they to say after that?After all that had happened.To say it was awkward,was a tad bit of an understatement.Not a word was released from Malon's mouth,and not a whisper was sent from Kaepora's beak.Just a pause,just a pause.They had nothing to say,no sentances,no paragraphs,no words for what had happened through the course of last night.And then,one of them decided to break the silence.  
"Your......your the same owl I helped last night aren't you",Malon asked trying to spark a conversation."Um oh uh,yes young lady",Kaepora responded,breaking from his train of silence."And might I add you are very kind.I can see why everyone in the Castle Town and Kakariko say your the nicest girl in Hyrule",Kaepora added as Malon gave off a quick blush."Um excuse me if this sounds a tad rude Mr.Kaepora but um........your a um.....talking owl.Why,or should I say,how is that"?Malon asked,finally getting the question that had plagued her mind all morning off of her chest."Hmm,it's a long story.But well,since you asked.....",Kaepora began.  
"As you may have already guessed,I am no ordinary bird",Kaepora started."For I am what some call a spirit guide,however i'm not quite an ordinary case.You see,spirit guides are usually restricted to the land of the dead,and am only able to communicate with their assignments through extremely vague dreams and telepathy.Extremely vague",Kaepora stressed."But,I am what they call a special case spirit guide.A special case is usually a guide assigned to special people,people tied to the destiny or fate of our universe.Now,in these special cases,curtain rules that apply to regular spirit guides are discarded and are sometimes dismissed altogether.And sometimes some new rules are also applied.That is what being a spirit guide for a special case is all about",Kaepora said.  
"One of the most common broken rules about us special cases is that we can,and usually must,reside in the physical realm.This allows us to have more direct and face-to-face contact with our assignments.That way,if something large is at stake,or if a paramount emergency occurs,the spirit guide will no longer be constricted and will actually be able to help.And help my assignment is exactly what I am set out to do",Kaepora finished.Malon quickly stood up,and took a breather after listening to the long explanation.Although she was extremely interested in the owl's story,she couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that he was done.  
"Well Mr.Kaepora,if your a special case spirit guide,whom is your........assignment"?Malon asked curiously."Heh,heh,I believe he's someone you know very well Malon.Very well indeed",Kaepora replied,seeing the girl almost giggle in the ironic twist just delivered to her."Fairy boy",Malon said quietly,as the pieces quickly scattered together through her head."So your Link's..........spirit guide"?Malon asked,still bewildered by the paranormal-esque material Kaepora had told her earlier."Oh yes,i've known that young lad since he first left his home in Kokiri Village to set of on his journey.The same journey that gave him the title of Hero of Time.The same journey that had made him a man.The same journey that had saved Hyrule from a miserable fate",Kaepora said proudly,as if he were talking about one of his own offspring.  
"Okay,that makes sence",Malon replied."Oh but there's one more question I have to ask you Mr.Kaepora.How did you get injured"?Malon asked,now refocusing on the owl's wounded wing and his bruises."Hmph,well you see,on my way to the castle,I spotted a frog smack in the middle of Hyrule Field.Now,remember that frogs are only spotted on Lake Hylia and Zora's River.I was obviously confused by this,and decided to get a better view of both locations.However,I was very far from both of those places,and either of them would have been a two day trip.Needless to say I hadn't the time for that,so I decided that if I were to fly high enough I would be able to view all of Hyrule,including both of my target locations",Kaepora said.  
"However,when I got about halfway up,I was caught off guard when a large blizzard erupted in the clouds.I suppose I was hit by some of the soccer ball sized hail,but at the moment I was too focused on my observational task to really notice the pain.When I made my decent,I luckily landed on your rooftop Malon.It's then that I took note of my injuries,and well.You know the rest of the story",Kaepora finished.  
"Oh,that's too bad",Malon replied sympotheticly."So that's why you have all of those bruises",Malon said."Yes,yes I suppose it is.Well Malon,it's been really nice meeting you but....",Kaepora was quickly interupted."Excuse me Mr.Kaepora,but you can't leave yet",Malon said."Listen,Malon.I appreciate your concern,but I have some urgent matters to attend to",Kaepora was once again interupted,only this time Malon looked a bit more stern."Look,i'm sorry Kaepora but i'm not letting you leave until you've properly healed.If you try and fly to Hyrule Castle now you'd probley arrowhead into the ground about one fourth the way there",Malon said,alot more sternly than before.  
"(sigh)I suppose your right Malon.However,as soon as my injuries pose no threat I must leave.As i've said it's a matter of extreme importance",Kaepora replied,loosening up Malon a bit."Okay then.Well we better get going back to my house now,that was a long night",Malon said as she started exiting from the cellar.Kaepora followed close behind her.  
"Excuse me Malon,but can I ask you a question"?Kaepora asked."Sure,go ahead",Malon replied."You are the solitary owner of this ranch,correct"?Kaepora asked as he planted himself on Malon's shoulder.That caused her to tumble a bit,but she quickly regained her balance."Why yes Kaepora,I own this ranch.Why do you ask"?Malon said curiously."Well,I was thinking.If Ingo is such a prude jerk then why don't you fire him"?Kaepora asked.Malon paused in mid-stride.Her face turned from a cheery morning like mood to a stone-like frown.It was really taking her a long while to think of a answer."Well um,I suppose um.Oh,well even though he is the creep of creeps he does have a strong work ethic.He works very hard,even in the days where he had owned the ranch",Malon replied in a fakeish kind of defensive manner.  
"Malon,Mr.Ingo I believe is getting to be quite old.He's already fourty-eight,and i'm pretty sure that there are young men and women in both Kakariko and the Castle Town that could be doing twice the work as him",Kaepora said.Malon once again paused,but this time with a look of confusitory sadness on her face."I....I really don't want to talk about this anymore Kaepora",Malon replied,now looking a bit more rickety and flinchy than before."If only Mr.Kaepora knew",Malon thought,"About............my father".  
~~Ten Years Earlier~~  
Malon scampered through the upstairs hallway,carrying a tray of tea and cookies to her father's bedside.She was very nervous,and scared,and worried about her father Talon.About two weeks ago,her father had become very ill.She found out only when Talon had passed out in the middle of work one day."Dawmit father"!Malon thought out loud."If only you weren't such a workaholic,maybe you wouldn't have gotten so gravely sick".It was true,he had got it two weeks ago,and had worked for two days without telling Malon anything about it.But then,his fatigue caught up to him.  
A doctor from Hyrule Castle Town had visited the day after the incident,and what they found out devastated both Malon and her father.Talon had Vunn Brachison Cancer.It was a disease discovered by a scientist named Vunn Brachison only about fifty years ago.The deadly thing about the cancer is that it would start almost out of nowhere,without any warning signs or preliminary effects.It would just begin,totally out of thin air.Another deadly thing is that it was an extremely fast acting disease.Anybody to catch the deadly virus would usually die within days,weeks if they were lucky.People with vulnerabilities to the disease were usually workaholics with labor characteristic jobs,like farmers.The disease was thought to be dead about fifteen years ago,until about two months ago a knight of the famous "Zelda Warrior Squadron" was killed by it.  
Now Malon's father had been forsaken with the disease.Malon's father,who had comforted her when her mother had died when she was five.Malon's father,who had raised her as a single parent all of those years.Malon's father,who had protected her from everything he could.He was going to die,within hours.All Malon could do was be with him when he passed on.To know that she had been there when her father ascended to the heavens.To see with her own eyes her father's final moments.  
Malon quickly wiped the tears from her brow and opened the door to her father's room.He truly looked sick,sicker than she had ever seen anything.Since yesterday,when he entered the final stages of the cancer,terrible things were happening to his body that no one should go through.He was as white as snow,and bags of skin drooped from his eyes as if he had been awake for days.He had been vomitting for what seemed like every five minutes earlier that day,but the barfing problems had seemed to stop about two hours ago.Worst of all,as the countdown to his death become lower and lower,a terrible stench started immeting from his body that just became worse and worse.Never had Malon seen anyone so sick,but now she was seeing it,and it was her beloved father Talon.  
She went to her father's side and placed the tea tray gently on the cupboard next to Talon's bed.Talon slowly noticed the presence of his daughter and turned over to see her hunched over,worriedly,with a tray of tea and crackers beside her."Than.....thank you Malon(cough)",Talon said weakily as he shakily reached over for the cup containing his favorite kind of tea."Malon(cough)why don't........you stay here.......with me(cough)",Talon said as he took a tiny sip of the watery liquid.  
"Malon,my dear daughter",Talon began."I've raised you to be such a fine young woman.You are,and always have been the sunshine of my life",Talon said.Tears began dripping down Malon's cheek during Talon's pause,and she was only a few seconds away from all out sobbing.She held back though,to hear her father,for perhaps the last time."The months I spent away from you,my beloved daughter,were some of the worst of my life.When that honorable Link fellow told me that I could come back to the ranch,I was beyond overjoyed.There's really no way to explain how I felt when I heard that happy news",Talon paused.He looked at Malon and smiled.He then continued.  
"You know,I always thought you should have married that nice young man",said Talon.Malon let off a fake chuckle before returning to her father's words."You are the reason I got out of bed anymore after your mother died.If it weren't for you,I just don't think I could of bared her death.You(cough)............gave me something to live for Malon",Talon concluded.Malon looked at her dying father,watching as the last bits of energy from him was being drained away by the vile cancer.Then,all of a sudden,Talon started into an intense coughing fit.A few strands of vomit flew out of his mouth and hit the floor and his face grew even more pale than before.Then,he slammed back down onto his pillow,and closed his eyes.....  
"Father!Father!Please......come back",Malon cried as she smacked a light tap onto Talon's chest.Then,his mouth slowly went open."I......love you Malon.I.....I am about to.......to go",Talon struggled to say as his time grew thin."No!Please don't go father!You can fight it!You can fight the cancer",Malon shreiked as the tears poured out of her eyes like a leaky faucet."I'm sorry Malon............but my time is up.I love you...........goodbye.........my daughter",Talon finished as the final trickle of life inside him sapped away,like a child drinking the last drops of milk through a straw."Goodbye.......father",Malon replied as she wiped the oncoming tears from her eyes.Her father was gone,never to be seen again alive.He was......dead.  
~~One Week Later~~  
Malon was still devastated from her father's death,and had been in a terrible depression since the tradgedy.She would just lie there in bed and stare at the cieling.She cried for hours and hours on end,and sleeped only about two hours through the whole week.Ingo occasionaly would come into her room with food and water,and would usually tell her to quote en quote,"Shut the hell up and quit crying".Although on the surface that would seem cold hearted and mean,anger and grumpiness was Ingo's way of dealing with grief.He too did miss Talon to some extent.However,Malon would have to get out of bed very soon,weither she liked it or not.  
"Hey Malon,get your ass out of bed"!Yelled a groggy Ingo."Today's the day",Ingo finished.Malon slowly lurched up,wiping the tears from her neck that had come from her most recent crying fit.Slowly she got up and into her slippers."That greedy bastard",Malon whispered as she crept over the door.It was true,for this was the day Ingo had set for him and Malon to look at Talon's last will and testament.He was only too ancious to see what goodies Talon might have left him."I hope he dosen't get jack shit",Malon once again whispered as she exited into the hallway.  
"You know I heard that you witch",Ingo said disgustedly."I'll let it slide cause your upset,but don't ever say anything like that about me again".Malon let off one last tear before she replied,"Yes Ingo".The grumpy man let off a smile before saying ,"Okay then,let's go check out your dad's will",Ingo said before almost skipping down the rest of the hallway.Malon could only be violently disgusted at the inconciterate man as she unhappily walked downstairs to her father's last written document.  
She got into the kitchen only to see that Ingo was already eying the papers.When she got to the table,Ingo could only acknowledge her presence with an impatient grunt."So your finally here huh?I thought this day would never come",Ingo squeled as if he were a small boy getting a birthday present.Malon let off one last tear before walking up to the table and begun the examination of her father's last will and testament.  
Malon saw that Ingo had already skipped all of the pages up to the "And to Ingo" section.Malon felt like punching him in the face,but if the tides of fate marched against her Ingo might end up the owner of the ranch.She prayed to the goddesses that her father did not give the ranch to Ingo.Anyone else in the world but Ingo."Okay let's get this over with.I'll flip it to your part of the will",Ingo said as he turned several pages forward.  
Malon sat down in one of the chair and took her reading glasses out of her pocket.She then started to read."And to Malon,my loving daughter.I give all of undying love to you.For you were the best thing that ever happened to me Malon.The amount of earthly possesions I can leave you is limited,for I lived a very simple life.I did not live the life of the rich,but of the life of a farmer.A simplistic non-materialistic farmer.However,I will leave you my most personal possesions that bear with it a large emotional significance.In the event of my death,I leave you my father's amulet.It is a familly heirloom,of great sentimental value,which I know leave to you".  
"I leave you all of the dishes and silverware I own,as well as cabinents,shelves,and furniture.I also leave you with three fourths of the money in my bank account.Now lastly,but certainly not least.I leave you the deed to Lon Lon Ranch".Malon almost jumped up in shock.What she thought was most definitely left to Ingo was being left to her,and in turn she was now the greedy bastard's boss.She was..........Ingo's boss.She almost let off a somewhat evil chuckle,as she looked over at Ingo with a devilish grin."Payback time",she almost thought.The first thing she was going to do after reading the rest of the will was fire that idiout to kingdom come and find someone from either Kakariko or Castle Town to take his place.  
"What the hell or you so happy about you wench"?Ingo asked grossly."Oh,is that any way to talk to your boss Ingo"?Malon asked cockily."Boss"?Ingo asked,now with a terrified look on his face.Slowly,he looked down at Malon's page of the will.He scanned through it,for anything that would verify what Malon had just told him.He then stood back up in terror. "It's true.The ranch......it does belong to the wench"! Ingo thought.  
"Ingo,your f......",but before she could finish Ingo had already let off a panicy statement."Wait!Wait!We haven't looked at my part of the will yet",Ingo said as he franticly started looking for his page.When he started reading it,he quickly scanned through it for anything about him and the ranch."One fourth of the bank acount..................half of the farming equipment.........and,oh.Heh,heh,heh".Ingo stood up once again,only this time he was dealing the devilish grin."Read it and weap bitch",Ingo said.Quickly Malon started reading the last sentances of Ingo's page.  
"......and Ingo for your years of loyal service I give you............permission to live at the ranch.............till the day you expire",Malon read,as all of the excitement of owning the ranch flowed out of her,like a waterfall on a stormy day.The only thing she wanted to do,and had to do with her power,was now out of her grasp.The vile Ingo's role in her life was now far from over,and she would have put up with him for who knows how many more years.  
~~Present Day~~  
"Excuse me young lady,but are you alright"?Kaepora asked as Malon grappled back from her memories."Oh um,yes Kaepora.I guess I just.............spaced out for a minute there",Malon replied as she quickly picked herself up and started heading twords her house."So when do you think i'll be able to head out for the castle",Kaepora asked,as if trying to change the subject."I would probley give you at least a week before you can go out again",Malon replied."A week!Oh(sigh),very well",Kaepora said.  
Kaepora,who was hovering a bit over Malon's head,flew downward and perched onto the young woman's shoulder.It wasn't as hard as earlier so he caused the young woman no disturbance.The awkwardness that had completely engulfed them earlier seemed to all but dissapear.The reincarnated sage now found no problem in conversating with the farm girl,even after breaking one of the rules of a special case spirit guide."Divine Law Nayru 14:10 .The special spirit guide may not reveal themselves or their powers to anyone,with the exception of their special case or those who closely tie to the special case's destiny".  
The ranch was exceptionally beautiful that morning ,even with the abundant creepiness that filtered through the land.The horses prodded around freely in their pen,grazing around in the reletively small area like a glorious open field.The chickens clucked around close in their pen,flapping around their fluffy feathery wings to keep themselves occupied.The cows trodded around the grassy plain,hunting for a good spot to stop and feed off the basic foilage that covered the field.All seemed peaceful at Lon Lon Ranch that morning ,almost like it was the last time that it would have peace for a long time.  
Malon opened her door to find a very hungover Ingo with his head bopped on the kitchen table.Not suprising to her,as she had seen Ingo like this many,many mornings,but she saw that Kaepora was a bit nervous about it."Don't worry,he just has a hangover.He couldn't hurt a fly in his state",Malon said,comforting the wise owl a little bit."You can go ahead and sit....errrrrrrrrrrrr....perch at the table.I'll get you some food in a jiffy".  
Kaepora flapped off of Malon's shoulder and perched his talons on the top of one of the kitchen chairs.At his angle,the hungover Ingo was straight in front of his.His eyes were droopy and bloodshot,and cold sweat beaded from his forehead.Kaepora had sometimes seen people in this kind of condition after huge parties in Kakariko and Castle Town,in which they had gotten extremely drunk and the next morning were as sick as dogs.Kaepora even felt a bit sorry for the brute,for his pulsing migraine,his nausea,and his weakly state.That was until Kaepora remembered the night before.  
"Breakfast's ready Kaepora"!Shouted Malon from the stove.Kaepora turned his head to Malon who was bringing two plates to the kitchen table.She placed both of the platters on the table and sat down in the red chair next to Kaepora's."Oh um,i'm sorry I couldn't find you anything better Kaepora,but this is the only food I could find for your curtain,ahem,criteria",Malon apologized.Kaepora looked down to his plate and found a large pile of bird seed clustered on the platter."(laugh)Oh that's quite alright Malon,I quite enjoy chicken feed actually.But what about Ingo,dosen't he want any food"? Malon looked over to Ingo,who had just seeped a couple of trickles of vomit from his mouth."I don't really think he wants to eat anything right now Kaepora",Malon replied.  
~~Later that Day~~  
Kaepora was very tired.Being a nocturnal animal,he was very sleepy from staying up all day.It was now only about four hours till dusk,and the two hour nap he had taken earlier that morning just wasn't enough.He looked around for anything he could perch on that would be suitable for sleep.Somewhere that was uniluminated and quiet.That's when he thought of Malon's room,her closet to be exact.So,with all his remaining strength,he flew up to her upstairs-bedroom,went in,and slipped into her dark closet.  
  
  
The bird,the wing,  
the song shall sing  
Of the tale of the one,  
far beyond the sun  
  
"What the Din was that"?Kaepora thought,still with his eyes shut tight."It sounds very haunting,soothing yet creepy at the same time",Kaepora added.  
  
The bird,the wing,  
the song shall sing  
Of the tale of the one,  
far beyond the sun  
  
"That sounded a bit louder that time",Kaepora thought."I better check out what's going on".Kaepora then opened his eyes only to see the strange situation he was in.He was purched on a very wierd and menacing looking tree branch,and below him were eerie purple clouds,that appeared to be the ground it was so dense.The sky was the darkest shade of black,devoid of any stars or a moon.The only light in this place was the strange glow coming from the cloudy mist below him.Then he spotted a figure off in the distance.  
  
The bird,the wing,  
the song shall sing  
Of the tale of the one,  
far beyond the sun  
  
"So your the one rattling that creepy poem"? Kaepora asked.There was no responce from the figure,only eerie silence.The figure then vanished,and instantaniously reappeared about fifty feet closer.Kaepora could now make out the physical features of the figure.He(or she)appeared to be a large Garo,perhaps a Master Garo.It wore a white cloak,with splotches of grey all over it.It's eyes were different from most Garos too.While most Garo's had small beady white eyes,his were two small upsidedown triangles that were glittery and shiny.  
  
The bird,the wing,  
the song shall sing  
Of the tale of the one,  
far beyond the sun  
  
The Garo once again vanished and reappeared about fifty feet closer.Kaepora was starting to feel a bit scared.This whole dream he was in,it was just so cryptic and spooky.Chills shivered up Kaepora's spine,and he started to lightly tremeble."I....if you do not tell me who y....you are I will b..be forced to.....to.....do something",Kaepora barely stuttered out.There was still no responce from the mysterious Garo.  
  
The bird,the wing,  
the song shall sing  
Of the tale of the one,  
far beyond the sun  
  
Finally,within an instant,the Garo was right in front of Kaepora's face.The owl tried to fly away and escape,but some wierd force was keeping him utterly restrained to the tree branch.He couldn't move.  
  
THE BIRD,THE WING,  
THE SONG SHALL SING  
OF THE TALE OF THE ONE,  
FAR BEYOND THE SUN  
  
Kaepora then awoke,with a look of pure horror on his face."What a dreadful dream",Kaepora thought."And that strange poem?Whatever does it mean?The bird?The song?The once beyond the sun?What is that about"?Kaepora wondered.He shook his head and looked around,it appeared to be dusk,and the sun had just buried itself under the horizon."Hmph,well seems as though I have to get up now",Kaepora said to himself.  
~~The Next Morning~~  
"Ahhhhh,the sweet taste of cricket",Kaepora thought to himself as he chomped on an unusually large insect."Hmm,it appears as though dawn draws near",Kaepora added as he saw the sky grow lighter and a few trickles of the sun sprout from the horizon.It wasn't beautiful like the last morning though,as the skies were full of clouds and mist.As Kaepora took a closer examination of the horizon he saw that the clouds truly did totally dismiss any chances of clear sky.As a matter of fact,it almost seemed as if as soon as the sun would fully rise,it would be blocked out by the gray nimbus.  
"Hmm,strange.It seems as if the clouds are trying to block out the sun.Almost like they're being.........controlled",Kaepora."Oh I shouldn't be so ridiculous.It's just a coincidence",Kaepora said outloud.He then realized once again what time it was.Almost dawn,and he had to get back to bed.He was very tired,mostly from the fact of his handicap and how he had to walk around on the ground with his talons.Very hard to do,and very strenious on his legs as well.His body was made to fly,not walk.Also,Kaepora noticed that it was probley going to rain.He'd have to find a sleeping spot that was sheltered.That's when he noticed a large tree with a hollow crevice in it.It was a bit small,but it would do.So Kaepora slowly trodded to it,crawled inside,and slowly drifted to sleep.


	22. Rape of the Soul(cont)

The bird,the wing,  
the song shall sing  
Of the tale of the one,  
far beyond the sun  
  
Unlike Kaepora's last dream,he immediatley was awoken when he heard the haunting poem.He quickly looked around at his surroundings.It was familiar to last night's dream,except this time he wasn't perched on the wierd tree branch,but on an arm.A human arm.Kaepora jumped up in suprise,and then immediatley looked to his left to see who was attached to the appendage,if anyone.He couldn't see the possesor of the arm however,as it's entire body was engulfed in the same purple cloud material that the ground was made of.  
  
The bird,the wing,  
the song shall sing  
Of the tale of the one,  
far beyond the sun  
  
Kaepora's attention was diverted from the arm twords the strange voice's direction.It was the Garo again,the same odd looking Garo from the day before.Kaepora finally got fed up with all of mystery shrouding the Garo and his cryptic poem."That's it,i've had enough of you sir!Identify yourself,or I will take action"!Kaepora said,taking charge of the situation.  
  
The bird,the wing,  
the song shall sing  
Of the tale of the one,  
far beyond the sun  
  
"If this poem you keep telling me has some signifigance in the fate of the world,niegh,the universe then please hault the cryptic subtlety and tell me staightforwardly what the message is about"!Kaepora demanded.There was no reply from the Garo,only silence.Silence which would only be broken by the strange being's message and his approach twords Kaepora.  
  
The bird,the wing,  
the song shall sing  
Of the tale of the one,  
far beyond the sun  
  
"You are truly in trouble now!I have a mind to report you to the sages!You must tell me what it means!You must tell me now"!Kaepora declared,now starting to get a bit angry.However,like all of the times before,not a word was spoken from the mysterious Garo.The only thing that would come from his lips,would be the cryptic poem.  
The bird,the wing,  
the song shall sing  
Of the tale of the one,  
far beyond the sun  
  
Kaepora once again awoke from his disturbed slumber,letting off a short quiver almost in perfect sync with his nightmare's end.He then took a quick look around.He was inside the tree stump,and the drippy sound of rain could be heard from outside the tiny alcove.He poked his head out of the hole and looked up twords the sky.Although the clouds were blocking the sun,he could make out the earth's closest star being around the five o' clock position.That made it only about an hour until dusk occured,and when Kaepora would go out and start his nocturnal day.  
Malon looked out of her kitchen window,gazing at the sun as it slowly crept behind the horizon.Or at least,what she could see of it.Clouds had engulfed the sky all day,flushing grayness and shade in the land of Hyrule.However,it hadn't rained a serious rainstorm all day.Just the plain,dark nimbus,totally devoid of any major percipitation.It almost seemed   
as if their only purpose was to make things more gloomy and depressing.But Malon knew that mother nature would never be so cruely   
emotionless,even on one of her off days,if she had any.It almost seemed as if it were being caused by something........unnatural.  
Malon shook that thought from her mind and continued to wash the dishes.But still,something about it did seem a bit odd.For one thing ,the clouds that day were dangerously dark.She had been through storms   
like these where clouds of that coloration produced tornados and gusts that could damage the house.But not with this,just mild drizzles at   
different incriments of the day.Whatever was happening ,it wasn't normal.Malon knew that for sure.  
It was then that Malon heard a quiet knocking on her front door.She hastily put down the dish she was cleaning and walked over twords the entryway."Who is it"?Asked Malon politely."Please,open up Malon",  
said a very weak and raspy voice.Whoever it was,they sounded like they needed some help.So Malon opened up the door only to see her friend  
from Kakariko Ellegan,also known as the "cucco lady",in a very battered and shaky state.Malon tried to let her through,but almost as soon as   
the door had opened,Ellegan feel to the ground and blacked out.  
Malon kneeled down to her fallen friend and examined her body for any cuts or bruises.Upon a closer examination Malon could see that bruises were etched almost all over her friend Ellegan,so many that it made   
it look as if she had gotten some sort of skin disease.The bruises were the darkest shades of purple,and some of them were almost as large as the   
injured maiden's head.And all of them bulged out like grotesct blotches,like some sort of dark mountain range.Malon also noticed a large   
concussion on her friend's forehead,which could've killed her immediatly if it had been struck just a millimeter deeper.She was without saying ,  
excruciatingly lucky.It amazed Malon that Ellegan could make it all the way to the ranch without collapsing.  
Quickly Malon stood up and ran upstairs to her room.Franticly,she  
scanned the room for her first aid kit.She jolted over twords her bed and began digging through her bedding in search of the kit,however  
if she had been in the right state of mind she would have known that the first aid kit was in the shelf.However,she was frantic and nervous,for  
she had to help her friend Ellegan or she may very well end up dead.Eventually she discovered the vital item and scurried back to Ellegan,at  
which point Malon aplied potions and bandages to her bleeding cuts."It's a good thing your out cold Ellegan,or that would've hurt like  
hell",Malon joked to her fainted friend,in a subconsious attempt to calm herself down.  
~~Two Hours Later~~  
"Ma....Malon",said a very weak voice.Malon jolted up from her chair and let off a shriek of suprise.However,she had recovered herself about as quickly as she had been paniced."Oh thank goddess Ellegan your awake",Malon said with a sigh of relief."Yeah,i'm up.Thank you for helping me,I can't even begin to think what would of happened without your help",said Ellegan raspily."I'm just glad your safe.So what happened?It looks as though you were run over by an armyof horses",Malon asked jokingly.However,Ellegan's expresions were nothing of laughter.She literally turned bleach white at the end of her friend's question.She then burst out into powerful emotional tears,which seemed to reflect an undescribable amount of sadness,fear,and shock."I....can't talk about it! I can't even describe it! Oh goddess it was so horrible!IT WAS HORRIBLE"! She said with a scream of pure horror.  
"What in the name of Nayru happened?What is it?Ellegan,were you raped?If you were we can send that bastard........",Malon was then interupted."No,no Malon it wasn't rape.It was something so godawfully worse,hundreds of times worse than rape.I would of traded anything in the world if that was the problem",Ellegan said,calming down."Worse than rape?What the hell is worse than rape"?Malon asked."It was like,like someone delving into the inner most reaches of your souland injecting it with undescribable horror and fear",Ellegan replied.It was then that Malon thought about the wierd things that were going on in Hyrule right now.The weather,the animals,and her own bad feelings,could they have something to do with this thing that happened to Ellegan?  
"Goddess,that sounds horrible.If it's okay,can you tell me what happened"?Malon asked her gently."(sniffle)I....I suppose it all started yesterday.You see,I was to deliver some eggs to Hyrule Market that day.I loaded up my wagon with the cargo and headed off with my two horses Minra and Litra.It was very beautiful that morning ,almost as if it would be the last beautiful morning in a long time",Ellegan said.Her last statement shook Malon to the bone.It was so closeto the feelings she had been having all day.A feeling of immenant gloomness and gray.  
"The trip was going to take a long time,I knew that.Usually I would take four horses with me to the Castle Town,but the other two I was supposed to bring became mysteriously sick some time ago.Oh Malon,the veterinarian said that they were in terrible suffering.He told me I should probley put them to sleep,but I.....I just couldn't",said Ellegan asshe once again began to cry.Malon tried to comfort her friend,laying her friend's head against her chest.Stroking her hair,in an attempt to calm her down."But.....but,I suppose that dosen't really have much to do with the story",said Ellegan.  
"That night it became denseley cloudy in the most unnatural way.The night sky was completely clear,devoid of anything but stars.You couldn't even see anything from the horizon.Nothing ,just nothing.But,all of a sudden,a large mass of nimbus came curreining from the left,covering all of the eye could see in a matter of minutes.For some reason,my horses completely freaked out.One ran to the right,one ran to the left,the massive force literally split the wagon apart.The last I saw of them,the were making a mad dash through Hyrule Field,as if they were running from death itself".  
"With my horses gone,I quickly realized the unsafe posistion I was in.I was stuck in the middle of Hyrule Field,with no protection,two crates full of eggs,and Stalchilds all over the place.I had to make a run for it.So,ignoring my cargo,I climbed out of the broken wagon and started to make my way here,to Lon Lon Ranch.It was the only place I could think of that would be close enough to get to within a day.After a few hours of mindless running I realized something odd.There weren't even any Stalchilds outside that night,not a one.I had been running away from nothing but thin air".  
"I felt like an idiout,and a very tired one at that.My body was completely overwhelmed with fatigue.I then decided to go to sleep,and layed down on the soil.I had no sleeping equipment,so I just had to make due with what I had.I didn't really sleep that well,but I think that goes without saying.It was really cold that night,and I found myself shivering myself awake at some points during my slumber.I ended up having to use a pile of fallen autumn leaves as warmth,it wasn't very comfortable but it was better than nothing".  
"The next day I continued on to Lon Lon Ranch,soaked from the drizzley rain that had been going on that morning.It wasn't that long ,or that much of a downpour,but it was enough to get me uncomfortabley wet.It was very eerie and quiet that morning ,as if the all the noise in the universe had been muted.There weren't any chirping birds,or croaking frogs,or even any dawn crickets.Just the quiet drizzle of a miniscuel rainfall".  
"That afternoon,is when,is when",Ellegan paused.Her eyes watered up.Several tears dripped down her face.She continued."Is when it happened",she said,holding back a tremendous crying tantrum while slaving the words to come from her mouth."I....I was walking through the field,and....I saw a man on a horse slowly trotting by.I immediatley got a bad feeling from that fellow,something about him just seemed,seemed,I know this must sound crazy.Something about him seemed so....dark and....unnatural",she said with a very shivery tone.  
"When we crossed paths the person looked me in the eye and.....",she paused.She broke down.The crying she had been holding back,burst from her like a bat out of hell.You could of heard her cries of pain from miles away,her tramatized screams of horror.Malon's ears almost began to bleed,and she was in disbelief that any person could produce such things from their vocal cords.And then,Ellegan collapsed,and once again slipped into unconsiousness.


End file.
